My Baby Edward
by HisAngelicDemon
Summary: A car accident in 1918 causes a young baby to become an orphan and be in the hands of a newborn vampire. While trying to control her thirst for the baby, Bella Cullen, tries to take care of him. Of course the werewolves in the area won't allow it...
1. New York

**OK, this is my third story on this site. The full summary is: **

Edward Senior and his wife decided to move to New York until the epidemic in Chicago goes away so their son, Edward Jr., doesn't get sick. They take their neightbor's child with them on the drive to New York. On the way there, they get into a car accident. The only witness to the accident is 17 year old, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen . . . who is a vampire.

**Chapter One: New York **

* * *

"Honey! We have to get going!" Edward Senior screamed as he finished putting their luggage in his automobile. Edward and his family were planning on moving to New York until the epidemic, Spanish Influenza, passed. Almost everyone that was near their neighborhood got sick. Edward couldn't risk his family's safety, so Elizabeth and Edward decided to move to New York.

"Yes, dear," Elizabeth came walking down the stairs with a baby, Edward Jr., in her hands. He is only three months old and is the cutest baby Edward Senior has ever seen. "Are you sure we have everything?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Yes," Edward reassured her and kissed her and his baby's head.

"Wait for me!" Jacob called running down the stairs. Their neighbor's child, his parent died of the disease about a week ago. Jacob turned five years old that day. After that is when Edward decided to go to New York for a while. Jacob stopped in front of Edward Senior.

"Get in the automobile," Edward Senior ordered patting Jacob's head. Jacob sat in the backseat and Edward closed the door for him. "Ready to leave?" Edward asked, picked up Elizabeth's free hand and kissed it.

"All right," she sighed and went inside the car. Edward walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. Edward sat on the driver's seat and started the car. His beautiful wife sat in the passenger's seat with Edward Jr. on her lap. He started laughing, Elizabeth and Edward Senior smiled. Elizabeth closed the door and they drove off to the road.

She seemed worried. "Are you all right?" Edward Senior asked keeping his eyes on the open rode.

"I'm just a little worried, dear, I'm fine," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good," Edward said smiling back. He knew it was going to be a long ride to New York. He was prepared for it. The rode was foggy, it looked like there is going to be a thunder storm soon. Edward hoped Jacob wouldn't be scared.

There wasn't a car in sight. Everyone was probably in the hospital or home. Edward was glad there was no traffic. They would get to New York faster. Edward Senior already informed the agency that he wouldn't be in town. Edward Senior is a lawyer and has hopes that his son would carry on his name and become a lawyer too.

The clouds beginning to cover the small amount of sun. Some were white, gray and black.

Edward checked my rear view mirror to see if Jacob was all right. He was reading a book. Edward smiled. He wasn't one of those children that said "I'm bored", Jacob would obey you when you told him to do something. Still, there were no cars on the rode. Edward Senior looked up at the clouds for a second then back at the rode. The clouds all became black.

Elizabeth and Edward had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful. Edward loved them both with all his heart. Edward smiled, Elizabeth and Edward were cute together. Elizabeth is exhausted from all the packing she was doing last night. Also, they had to leave early in the morning. Edward Senior took his right hand and put it on hers. He gently squeezed it gently.

Ten minutes later, Edward checked on Jacob one more time. He is also fell asleep. Jacob snores loud for a five year old.

The sky got more clear and the clouds got darker. Just as Edward thought, a thunder storm. Edward sighed and shook his head. It started raining cats and dogs. There was also a bit of hail coming out of the sky. Edward saw on the left side of the rode. A very pale woman was sitting on the grass, staring into space. He wanted to check if she was all right, however there was so little time. Edward looked at the rode, the first car in an hour.

He wished it wasn't. The car was coming straight toward his. Edward got scared. Edward didn't want to wake anyone. However, he had to get the driver's attention. He honked the horn, the car still coming toward them. He honked again . . . nothing. Edward had to react.

The car was coming fast. Only yards from Edward's car, Edward acted scared and turned the wheel to the left, quickly. The rode was slippery and the car flipped over. Glass shattered everywhere, and Edward's head hit against the ceiling of the car multiple times. Edward's car hit against the other. Edward's car started sliding off to the left side of the rode. The other car began sliding the opposite direction.

The pain was excruciating. Edward started screaming in pain. He looked at Elizabeth, her head with blood all over. Her arms covering Edward, for protection. Edward Jr. started crying. Edward was breathing heavy, like something was crushing his chest.

"Edward, no," Elizabeth cried, welling try to reach to him. Her seat belt holding her from falling. She winced from the pain each time she reached to Edward.

Edward could not respond to her cry.

"Edward, we need you," she put her bloody arm on his shoulder.

Edward finally found his voice. "Farewell . . . I love . . . you . . . both," he answered as loud as he could, but it only was a whisper. Then, darkness took over him. He left his wife and baby crying in the car.


	2. Edward Masen Junior

**Chapter Two: Edward Masen Junior**

* * *

I was walking on the side of the road. There was a little bits of sunshine coming through the clouds. I was wearing a a long sleeve shirt to cover my skin. There was no cars on the rode so far.

I've walking to hours just thinking the same sentence over and over again. I am a monster. It's been about three months I've been a vampire, Carlisle already thinks I have great self control. I still feel horrible. I was dying from the Spanish Influenza and doctor Carlisle turned me right before I could die. My parents have already died a week before I got sick. I miss them. I sat down as soon as the clouds began to cover what was left of the sunshine. Great, just what I needed. I exhaled. I looked up at the sky.

The clouds were turning black. Just what I expected. Rain. It started pouring, a thunder storm was just about to start. I heard the first car in hours coming toward me. I looked at a white car. It was a rare car, only rich people could afford that. The driver was looking at me and looked back at the rode. My clothes and my hair got soaked. I sighed, I got to be getting home. I turned to my right and started walking. I was in no rush.

I heard screeching tires and I turned around. The white car was flipped over and a red car went off the rode. I had to help them, but I shouldn't. I smelt blood, I shook my head. I had to control myself. Carlisle wouldn't want me to help them. I started walking towards home. I felt so bad then. . . I heard a baby crying. I couldn't help myself, I ran toward the sound. It was coming from the white car. I got to the car and knelled down next to it, so I can look through the window.

I saw a little boy in the back seat with blood all over him. I cover my mouth, so I won't scream. I've never seen anything as gruesome (yet appetizing) in my life. I had to disregard the corpse and look for the baby. In the passenger's seat was a woman holding her baby. Her face was full of blood crying, so was her baby. There was another corpse in the driver's seat. I assumed was her husband. The woman saw me. "Help," she whispered. I felt so bad. I broke the glass with my elbow and crawled on the glass, into the car. She was sitting in bloody glass, holding her baby. She looked weak. "Save him . . . save my baby," she pleaded.

I nodded understanding. He was crying continuously. I gently took the baby from her hands.

"Thank . . . you," she said with pain in her voice. She winced. I held the baby with my right arm.

"Let me help you," I whispered reaching over to her.

"No," she whispered. I stopped. "I have . . . to go to heaven . . . with my husband," she whispered breathing heavily.

I pulled my arm back.

"Take care of . . . my baby," she said in more pain and tears.

I looked down at the crying baby. He was beautiful. "I will," I whispered to her.

"Thank you," she said and slowly her eyes began to close. She died. This poor baby, he has no parents. I couldn't distract myself, I had to help him. There was a bag with diapers inside. I took it and put it over my left shoulder. There was also an umbrella, I grabbed that too. I put the umbrella out the window and opened it. I crawled out the window with the baby in my hands. I stood up in front of the window and started walking toward home. The baby continued crying. I was a good fifty feet from the car, I looked behind me. Then . . . the car exploded. My eyes widened in shock. Oh my lord. I froze in shock for about ten minutes. I turned my head back slowly and started walking home.

There was a forest in front of me. I started walking into the forest, looking for a dry spot to sit and find something to keep this baby warm. It didn't take long until I found a spot. There was a giant leaf covering enough more for the baby and me to fit. There was only rain dripping off the edges of the leaf. I sat down with my knees up. I put the baby on my lap, so his back was leaning on my thighs. He stopped crying and gave me a curious look. I smiled, he's so cute. I closed the umbrella and put it next to me.

I started looking through the bag for something to keep the baby warm. Almost everything the baby will need was in this bag, wow. I found a blanket, took it out of the bag and wrapped it around the baby. When I pulled out the blanket, a picture came out of the bag. It fell on the gently on my arm. I picked it up and looked at it. Everyone from the car was there, except for the little boy in the back seat. The man in the front seat had his arm around the woman in the passenger's seat and she was holding the baby. I turned the picture around, written in beautiful hand writing it said, Edward Sr., Elizabeth and Edward Masen Jr.

"Edward?" I whispered and looked at him. He smiled. I smiled, Edward was the perfect name for him. I put the picture back into the bag. Then, he yawned and slowly closed his eyes. I decided to stay until the rain stops, I didn't want to wake him. Thunder started, I was hoping it wouldn't wake him. However, it startled him and he started crying. It was heartbreaking when he cried. I carried him in my arms and started rocking him a little bit.

He started calming down and sleep back to sleep. Even though I haven't known Edward that long, he was so adorable. His beautiful green eyes and his cute tiny nose. "Sleep well," I whispered and kissed his softly on his sensitive, little head. I felt so sorry for him. He'll never see his parents again. I could tell all ready that he is special.

Carlisle probably wouldn't allow me to adopt him. I would have to bring him to the orphanage so someone else could adopt him. However, I don't want them to give him off to anyone. That person has to afford him, care for him properly and love him unconditionally. I also want to be that person to do so.


	3. Please?

**Chapter Three: Please?**

* * *

It finally stopped raining outside. Edward was still sleeping in my arms. He once in a while make a random noise, he's so cute. I held Edward on my left arm as I put the umbrella in the bag. Then, I stood up and cradled him in my arms. It was getting sunny outside, I had to get home soon. Luckily, I was in a forest.

I started walking towards home, I wasn't far away. It would probably take twenty minutes for me to get there. I could control myself until then. It is about time to hunt again. Edward's scent was very sweet, it made my throat burn. I had to concentrate on something else besides Edward. I smelt a herd of deer nearby, non of their scents even compared to Edward's.

It made my throat burst into flames. _Not now_, I shook my head. I had to concentrate on getting home. I stopped breathing, that's the only solution. It was weird not smelling anything at all. It was better than killing Edward, much better. I have killed someone before, when I was a newborn. I regretted everything that happened. I had barely no control at all. Ever since that day, I knew I became a monster. I tried harder everyday to control myself. I wasn't going to kill another innocent soul, every again. It got even more strange, not breathing. I started walking faster, hoping I wouldn't wake Edward.

"Hello," an ominous voice said. The person was behind me, I guessed it was a man. I turned around and saw a vampire with evil, red eyes. He had black dread locks and only pants on. I held Edward close to me.

"Hi," I greeted back to him, hoping he would leave me alone. He was staring at Edward like he was about to pounce on him. He kept on staring at Edward, it made me more nervous. "What do you want?" I stepped back once.

"The baby," he answered and gave me an evil smile. Well it seemed evil to me. He looked at me.

"I apologize, I can not help you," I turned around and started walking again. _Please, don't follow me,_ I begged in my mind. Just my luck. The man was in front of me within a blink of an eye.

"Oh, I think you can," he said and started walking towards me. I didn't move.

"No . . .," I needed to think of something to make him go away. "He's mine," I said a strict voice, trying to sound powerful. _That didn't work. _

"Oh . . . we'll see about that," the man snarled at me. Just when he was about to attack. Carlisle saved me. Carlisle stood in front of me and the man stopped. Carlisle had his arms crossed. He looked angry, I wasn't sure what he was angry about . . .

"Is there a conflict here?" Carlisle asked the strange man.

"No, I was just about to leave," the man said walking backwards. Carlisle nodded and the man ran away. I sighed, relieved.

Carlisle turned around and looked at me as I held Edward close to me. He's a heavy sleeper. "Bella, are you all right?" he asked concerned. I nodded, afraid where he going with his. He looked at Edward confused. "What's this?" he pointed at Edward.

Oh, crap. "Well . . .," I had no clue how to explain. "I was sitting near the rode and I saw a automobile accident. Edward was in one of the cars, which was on it's hood. I had to help him, Carlisle," I tried to make him feel sympathy for Edward. He is more understanding if he felt bad for Edward.

He quietly sighed. "You did the right thing."

"Thanks," I whispered and looked at the top of Edward's head. He was still asleep in my arms, I'm glad he did not wake up while the man was trying to kidnap him.

"When were you planning to bring him into the orphanage?" Carlisle asked me and let his arms fall to his sides and into his pants pockets. I wanted to say "never", but that was too blunt.

"Um . . .," I looked at the ground, trying to think of how to answer him. I didn't want Carlisle to get upset. I needed to explain to him why I wasn't planning on sending Edward to the orphanage.

"You were planning on bringing him to the orphanage weren't you?" Carlisle cocked his eyebrow. No.

"Well . . . I was kind of hoping that we . . . would care for him," I suggested.

"Bella . . .," he sighed shaking his head.

I interrupted him before he could talk me out of it. "Please, Carlisle. I know we shouldn't . . . but I want to. Please," I begged. Begging is something I wouldn't usually do.

He shook his head again,"Bella, if we were to care for him -- that would be very dangerous to us and him. If the Volturi found out about this, Edward would be murdered or turned into a vampire and we would be punished. Also, you've only been a vampire for a few months, if you lose your control then . . ."

Edward woke up and started crying in the middle of Carlisle's sentence. I started rocking him slowly, however he continued crying. Maybe he was hungry.

"Carlisle, can you hold him so I could get his food?"

"Sure," I gave Edward over to him, then started looking through the bag for his food. I saw a bottle of milk and I grabbed it. I held out my arms, signaling Carlisle to give him back. He handed him over to me. I held him in my right arm and put the tip of the bottle in his mouth. Apparently, he was starving. I held the bottle for him as he drank and I smiled. I remembered the accident, a very important part.

"I made a promise to his mother that I would take care of him," I whispered and looked at Carlisle.

He looked so confused, since he had made a similar promise to my mother. He stood silent, probably debating whether if I can care for Edward or not. I looked at Edward again, he just finished the bottle. I put the bottle in the bag while balancing Edward with my right arm. "Bella." I looked up at him.

"You should hunt and I'll think about this," I nodded. I looked at Edward again, he was smiling at me. I smiled back and softly kissed his head. Then, I handed him slowly over to Carlisle. Edward was trying to wiggle out of Carlisle's arms. Edward didn't take his eyes off me. "Bella." I looked at Carlisle. "He'll be fine," he assured me. I nodded again.

"Thanks," I whispered and started walking away from them.

I didn't look back, I couldn't look back. I needed to hunt, so I wouldn't hurt Edward. If I will see him again, anyways; just to be safe. I started running into the deep part of the forest. I needed to be a safe distance from the house. It didn't take long until I did. I stopped, so I could hear clearly any prey nearby. I heard about four deers near the river coming from Northeast. I started running towards there, letting my senses taking over me. My throat burned more and more when I got closer towards the sent. Venom was flowing in my mouth as I ran faster and faster. I leaped towards a deer, before it even heard me running towards it. In a matter of five minutes, it was done. I got up, there was still a burn in my throat. The other deers had run off to where I was before. Deers were too easy. I started running back and saw the three deers running as fast as they could. I ran up to one of the deer's side and grabbed it. I bite it in it's neck.

Still didn't take long until it died. I dropped it on the ground. My throat cooled down a lot. I still wanted more. One more it is. I didn't want to stay away from Edward too long. I usually take longer to hunt, however I was in a rush. I inhaled deeply, smelling a deer behind me. I turned around and saw it there. I ran towards it and it by the belly. I took a bite in it's back. The blood was not as good as human's blood. However, I didn't want to act like the monster that I was. Done. I dropped the corpse and it feel next to me. I think I'm calm enough to be near a human now. I wonder how long I took to hunt, it felt like only minutes. It was probably half an hour, maybe. I got up and wiped the blood off my mouth with my sleeve. I started running towards the house. I didn't run too fast, I got there in about ten minutes.

This place is absolutely beautiful. My parents were never this rich to afford anything close to this. This place still amazes me every time I come here. The place has two floors and it is covered in elegant, white paint.

I walked up to the front door and opened it. I closed the door and saw the white walls. I smelt Edward's scent, it didn't bother me. I walked down the small hall on my left, that lend into the living room. Nobody was in there. I decided to look upstairs. I went up the stairs and looked in my room. Carlisle was there holding Edward on the bed. I smelt something really terrible. "Hi," I said covering my nose.

"Hi . . .," he said and looked at me. "I had to change his diaper," he explained. I nodded understanding. Carlisle looked like he was enjoying having Edward here, besides the smell. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it," I said so he wouldn't think that I was too attached to Edward. I went down the stairs and to the front door in a flash. I opened the door, smelling the human. "Hello?" I didn't know who it was.

"Hi, is Doctor Cullen in?" she asked politely.

"Yes, wait here please," I walked towards the stairs. "Carlisle!"

He came down the stairs with Edward in his hands. He nodded and handed Edward over to me. I took him in my hands and smiled looking at him. Carlisle walked over to the door. "Hello," he answered the door.

"We need you at the hospital," the woman went straight to the point.

"All right, one minute," he said. He walked over to me. "I should be back here before one a.m."

I nodded and remembered. "What about Edward?" I whispered.

"I still need time to think about it." I nodded. "Good bye."

"Good bye," I said and he walked over to the coat hanger to get his coat. He grabbed it, walked over to the front door and closed the door. I sighed. Edward was smiling at me, his smile was crooked. It was so cute, so I kissed the top of his tiny head. I hoped Carlisle would let me take care of him and that I wouldn't lose my control while doing it.


	4. Alice

**Chapter Four: Alice**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch while holding Edward in my arms. He grabbed my nose with his right hand. He started giggling and I smiled. It's only been a couple of hours since Carlisle left for work. Carlisle said a couple of days ago that we are leaving soon to go live in Forks, Washington. I liked that idea, I heard it is mostly cloudy there. We could do out in the day time. Today was a rare day when it was cloudy and I could leave the house. It was boring, I would stay in the house all day. I would only go out of the house to go hunting.

I would like to have some responsibility. Taking care of Edward is just what I needed. He needed me as much I needed him. I kissed his head again. Then, I smelt a vampire nearby. I held Edward closer to me. There was a knock on the door. I got up slowly from the couch. What did she or he want? I started walking towards the door. I balanced Edward on my left arm, he let go of my nose. I stopped in front of the door. I opened the door calmly. There was a small woman, she reminded me of a pixie. She looked lost and hopeless.

"Hello?" I greeted confused. Her eyes were golden and her clothes were ruined. It's looks as if she had been running through the forest for days. She obviously is a vampire, she does not have a heart beat. The thing I could hear is Edward's heart beat. His heart beat has a continous pattern, it's nice.

"Hi," she said and sounded enthusiastic. I wondered why.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed slowly. "I started wondering everywhere and I . . . I don't know what happened," she explained. She knew that I was a vampire just like her. I felt bad for her, she was alone. I didn't know what to do, whether to let her in or not. Whether Carlisle would like me to or not. Then, a car pulled out in the front. Carlisle got out of the car and waved to the driver as they drove off. Carlisle walked to the front door and stopped about a foot behind the strange woman.

"Hello?" he greeted the woman. She turned around and looked at Carlisle. He took out his hand for her to shake it. "I'm Carlisle," he introduced him.

She shook his hand. "I'm um . . . Alice," she introduced herself. Why did she hesitate?

"Hello, Alice -- where is your coven?" he asked politely.

"I don't have one," she said softly.

"How about your creator?" he asked again. She shook her head slowly. "Please, come inside," he gestured his hand towards the house.

"OK," she whispered. I moved out of the way so she could come inside. She walked inside and Carlisle followed. He smiled at me and I closed the door when he got inside. Edward started crying, _oh god_. I walked into the living room.

"Excuse me," I said and started walking up the stairs. I went into my room where the bag I got from the car was. I walke over to it and looked for food. I found another bottle of milk. I took it and and put it gently in Edward's mouth. He stop crying as soon as I did that.

Edward is so cute. After spending hours with him, I gotten use to the burning in my throat. I balanced Edward in my right arm, the back of his head was resting on my elbow. I held out his legs with my right hand. It was impolite of me to stay up here too long. I turned around and started walking towards the stairs. I went down the stairs.

Carlisle saw me and smiled. "Bella -- I hope you don't mind. But, Alice will be joining our coven," he stated. I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not," I said trying to sound excited. I walked towards the couch and sat down next to Alice. I had Edward sitting on my lap and put the bottle in my right hand. "I'm apologize for not introducing myself earlier -- I'm Bella," I said taking out my hand. She shook it.

"Alice," she said and smiled. Then, she looked at Edward. "Who's this?" she said, sounding surprised.

"Oh, this is Edward," I introduced him and looked at him.

"Is he yours?" she asked confused. I looked up at her and shook my head. "Where is his parents?" she asked. I turned my head to Carlisle, looking to see if his reaction to her question. His face had no emotion.

"They died," I said softly.

"Oh," she breathed. I looked back at her.

I wanted to change the subject. "Um . . . I have clothes upstairs that you can use," I said.

She smiled widely. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said. I got up from the couch and balance Edward in my arms. He still wasn't done drinking his milk.

"Follow me," I said and started walking towards the stairs. She followed me into my room. I showed her where the clothes were and walked out of the room. I closed the door so she can change. Edward was done drinking and I took the bottle out of his mouth. He looked uncomfortable. I think I have to burp him. Alice walked out of the room with an outfit I've never seen before.

"What is it? Do I look bad?" she asked.

"No -- I just never seen that outfit before," I started chuckling. She laughed with me. A moment later she handed me a towel. "What is this for?" I asked and took it from her.

"You need it to burp him . . . don't you?" she seemed confused. How did she know that I had to burp him?

"How did you know thatI had to burp him?" I asked her trying be polite.

"Oh, um . . . I could see 'events' happen before they occur," she explained. I nodded.

"Bella!" Carlisle called. I turned around and went down the stairs, Alice followed me. He was at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and said," It took a lot of consideration, and . . . you can keep the baby," he said. A big smile went across my face.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I practically screamed. I hugged him.

"Be careful," Carlisle warned me and chuckled. I pulled away slowly.

"Thank you," I said again.

"Your welcome," he said with a smile. I looked at Edward -- I still have to burp him. Alice hugged me and smiled at me.


	5. Moving

**Chapter Five: Moving**

* * *

It was sunny outside . . . fantastic. I have to stay home all day. Edward was asleep in my arms, he looked so peaceful. Alice was in my room, we were talking for a while. There is nothing at all to do. I told her almost everything about myself. She didn't tell me too much about herself. She said that most of her life she was wondering around and hunting. We were unbelievably bored.

"What do you usually do during the day?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Look outside," I answered. That is usually what I would do. It felt like days passing, one reason why I hate Chicago, it's always sunny. I barely ever get to go outside.

"This is boring," she whined. I laughed softly, _imagine doing this for the eternity._

"I know," I shook my head.

"We should go somewhere that is always cloudy," she suggested. I liked that idea. We could go outside more and I could take Edward to the park or something. I smiled at the idea.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed and remembered what Carlisle told me not so long ago. We were moving to Washington.

"What place is always cloudy?"

"Seattle," I shrugged.

"I'll go ask Carlisle," she said and walked out of the room.

"Alice!" I tried to warn her, but she was already down stairs. I looked at Edward, he was awake. His eyes were opening slowly. He smiled and I smiled back. I love it when he smiled. He started looking around my room. He seemed worried, he must miss his mother or father. I was planning on telling him about his parents when he was older and start asking questions about them. I wish I knew more about them, so I can tell Edward. I could tell that they loved him a lot.

"YAY!" I heard Alice yell. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Edward started crying. Oh, god.

"Shhh. . .," I said trying to calm him down. I started rocking him back and forth, slowly. He started calming down, slowly. Alice came into my room.

"Sorry, did I wake him?" she asked and sat next to me.

I shook my head. "No, he was awake already," I reassured her.

She smiled and nodded. "He said we needed to go to a smaller town," she explained. I smiled with her. "He also said that we could leave tonight!" I smiled wider and looked back at Edward.

"Hear that, we're leaving to our new home tonight," I whispered to Edward. "We should get packing soon," I said and looked at Alice.

"I need to buy clothing," she said. I nodded.

"We'll go when we get to Washington. Until then, you can borrow mine," I offered.

"Thank you, Bella," she sighed, relieved.

"Your welcome," I replied back with a smile.

"Uh, would you like me to help you pack?" She asks me, apparently wanting to help me in some way.

"No, I'm fine," I sighed. She nodded. Edward began smiling and pulled his arms out towards Alice. "Would you like to hold him?"

"OK," she seemed unsure. I carefully started handing Edward over to her. She was smiling at Edward.

"Be careful," I said worried when she had him in her arms. She was holding him close to her. They were so cute together, like brother and sister.

"He's so adorable," she said. Then, something that smelled terrible went into the air. I stopped breathing and covered my nose. "I spoke too soon," she said and held Edward away from her.

"I'll change him," I offered and held my hands out. She nodded and handed him over to me. I lied him down on my bed and rested his head on my pillow. Alice started staring into space. What was she thinking? Her eyes went wide.

"Bella, be careful," she warned. Was I going to hurt Edward? What did she see?

"What?" I asked and tilted my head a little.

"Just be careful," she said in a small voice and covered her mouth with her hands. I nodded slowly and put my attention to Edward. I started to take off his diaper and threw it in the garbage. I turned my head back to look at Edward. Then, out of nowhere, Edward peed on me. I should have seen that coming. . . I closed my eyes. Alice busted into laughter.

_That's why she told me to be careful._

I bite my lip, trying not to kill the both of them. "Can you get me a handkerchief?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed. The liquid was slowly going down my face. Fantastic. Alice gave me the handkerchief and I wiped my face. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling. Then, he started giggling. I looked at Alice and narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head.

"I warned you," she shrugged. I tried to forget what happened, even though I knew I couldn't. I shook my head as I continued to change him, hoping he wouldn't pee on me again. "How do you know how to change him?" Alice asked. I looked at her. I remembered how, I was sadden from the memory.

"Um, my mother taught me. She used my baby cousin as a demonstration," I laughed from the memory. My cousin was so cute, I haven't seen him ever since that day. I missed my family.

"How long have you been. . . like this?" Alice asked. I picked up Edward and started holding him in my arms. Alice meant how long have I been a vampire.

"Three months," I sighed and started rocking Edward. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure -- about a year," she answered. Wow, she was alone for a year? I feel so bad for her -- she doesn't even know anything from when she was human! I nodded and looked at Edward. He looked peaceful. We sat in silence for a moment, just thinking. We had to leave soon, so I should start packing. Although, I didn't have a lot of things to pack.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"At sunset," she answered with a smile. I nodded. Sunset is about an hour away. What if we run out of milk for Edward? Or diapers? We should buy some supplies at the market, before we leave. What if he drinks breast milk? Oh, god. Maybe, he has more at his house. But, I don't know where he lives. Maybe . . . the picture of him with his parents has his address? The bag was on my bed, so I balanced Edward on my left arm and started going through the bag. "What are you looking for?" Alice asked.

"A picture of Edward with his parents," I answered and pulled the picture out of the bag. I looked at the house behind them. I recognized the address, it was the house that I passed by yesterday when I was walking near the highway. It wasn't far from here. We can stop by there on our way to Washington.

"May I see it?" Alice asked. I nodded and handed the picture over to her. I balanced Edward in both of my arms again. He started pulling on my hair again. Alice is lucky that she has short hair. I kissed his head, hoping that he would stop pulling on a strand of my hair. Alice put the picture on Edward's stomach. He let my hair go and grabbed the picture. He looked at it and confusion went across his face. I smiled at him, trying not to make him cry. That didn't help. Tears started pouring down his face. I hugged him close to me, trying to be careful not to hurt him. I started rubbing his back.

"Bella, why is he crying?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room. I looked at him and frowned.

"He misses his parents," I answered softly and looked back at Edward. He walked over to me.

"I should hold him while you go packing," he suggested. I nodded, he was right. I can't be too attached to Edward. I kissed Edward's head.

"I'll be back," I whispered and handed Edward to Carlisle, carefully. Carlisle took him in his arms, Edward didn't take his eyes off me. I gave him a fake smile as Carlisle left the room. I sighed. "I'm going to start packing," I said and stood up from the bed. I went over to my closet and started packing.


	6. Edward's Home

**Chapter Six: Edward's Home**

* * *

I closed my suitcase and sighed. I finished packing, finally. It didn't take long for me to finish, I just don't like packing. Alice walked into the room, holding Edward in her arms. Edward was reaching for her hair. He looked so cute, he seemed so determined to pull her hair. I giggled and sat on my bed. Alice looked so annoyed. She sat next to me and out Edward's hand on his lap.

"He's been trying to grab my hair for half an hour," she complained as Edward started reaching for her hair again. His tiny fingers were only centimeters from a strand of her hair. She pushed his hand away and groaned.

"Why don't you let him?" I asked. I felt bad for him. Edward grabbed a strand of her hair before she got to answer me. She pushed his hand away, more annoyed than before and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want him to mess up my hair," she whined. I chuckled and shook my head. Poor kid. Edward frowned and looked at me. I wanted to make him feel better. So, I smiled at him and kissed his head. He smiled back and giggled.

"Bella! Alice! It's time to leave!" Carlisle called from the living room. I looked out the window. The sun was setting, it was beautiful outside. Alice got off the bed and walked out of the room. I got my suitcases and followed her into the living room. Carlisle was standing in front of the door, holding it open for Alice and me. "I got it," he said and took the suitcases from me.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and I left the house. Alice was in the automobile with Edward in her lap. He reminded me of something I had to do. "Carlisle. . .," I called. I was afraid he was going to think I was insane by asking him to stop at Edward's house. Carlisle walked past me to the automobile and started putting the suitcases into it.

"Yes, Bella?" he said, after he was done. _Oh, god._

"May I go somewhere, before we head off to Forks?" I asked, while looking at the ground.

"Yes . . . where is it that you need to go?" he asked. I continued looking at the ground, thinking of how to tell him without sounding insane. I bite my lip and looked up.

"Um . . . I need to get more supplies for Edward. So, need to go to Edward's home . . .," I answered and closed my eyes. There was a moment of silence, I opened my eyes. He had a confused look on his face, as if he was debating something. Probably, whether or not he will take me. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want to break into Edward's deceased parents' home?" he repeated. I decided not to respond, I nodded. He shook his head slowly and sighed. "You may," he said and started walking to the driver's seat. I smiled, widely. I am grateful that he had given me permission to go. I got into the automobile as did Carlisle. "Where is his home?" he asked and started the automobile.

"Um, approximately two miles from here. It's near the high way," I answered, hoping he would know where it is. He nodded and started driving. Within seconds, Edward started crying. I looked at him and frowned. I wanted to comfort him, but I thought it would be rude to take him away from Alice. Alice hugged him and softly, started rubbing his back. He calmed down and grabbed Alice's hair.

I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand immediately. Alice groaned and pushed his hand away. He looked at her face, he seemed so curious. A small smile came across my face, he was so cute. Then, he grabbed Alice's nose. I tried so hard to laugh, however, despite all my efforts. I giggled. It seems like he liked grabbing everything. Carlisle chuckled, quietly. Alice looked at me and shook her head. Edward started giggling.

"He won't stop," Alice complained and pushed his hand away. He frowned as Alice put him on her lap. It seems as if he gave up trying to pull her hair. He yawned and closed his eyes slowly. He must of been very tired from trying to pull Alice's hair. He was out cold on Alice's lap. He looked so peaceful, he's no doubt the cutest baby ever. I looked out the window as Carlisle drove. It didn't take long for us to get to Edward's home. It reminded me of Carlisle's, it was big. It was merely beautiful as Carlisle's home.

Carlisle stopped in front of the house. The neighborhood was quiet and there was barely any automobiles around. Mostly likely because of the epidemic that is going around. I frowned at the thought. "Okay, I'm giving you fifteenth minutes," Carlisle warned. I nodded, grabbed a bag and got out of the car. I paused for and moment, I was frightened. I shook my head and started walking towards the front door. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. The door was opened. Why would they leave it open? I shouldn't worry about that now, I needed to get in and get out. I took a deep breathe to smell if anyone was inside . . .

No one.

I walked inside and closed the door. I front of me was a staircase and on my left was the kitchen. I needed to get food for Edward, so, I went straight to the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator and opened it. There was bottles of milk at the bottom and the rest was filled with other beverages. I took some of the bottles of milk and out them into the bag. I felt like a theft, however I knew that Edward was going to need a lot of food. It is going to be a long trip to Forks. I took all of the bottles and put them into the bag.

I closed the door and turned around. There was photographs on the wall, photographs of Edward's parents, Edward and a birth certificate. I walked over to the wall, observing the certificate. In bold letters in said "Edward Anthony Masen. Born: June Twenty First, Six Twenty One A.M.".

I was stunned by the date of his birth. It was the day that Carlisle had changed me. I grimaced at the memory of the pain. The pain felt as if you were on fire from the inside, out. Definitely something I would not choose to remember.

It seemed like a good idea for Edward to know where and when he was born, so I decided that I should bring the certificate with me. I took it off the wall and put it in the bag. I sighed, deeply and left the house. I went into the automobile and closed the door.

"You have everything?" Carlisle asked. I thought of everything I needed and nodded. "OK," he said and started driving off to Forks. It was going to be a _really _long trip.


	7. Forks

**Chapter Seven: Forks**

* * *

The trip to Forks didn't take too long. It was about a day and a half ride there. I thought it was going to be hard for me to be with Edward for two days straight. I was wrong, he was asleep for most of the ride. That made it easier. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

Carlisle had told Alice and I that we should attend to Forks High School when we arrived, when we thought we were prepared to be around a large group of humans. Two days of thinking and I still haven't had a decision. If Alice decided to attend, then I would have to stay home (So Edward wouldn't be alone during the day). I could probably attend if Alice didn't go. I wasn't sure what to do, so I told Carlisle that I needed more time to ponder. He agreed, apparently, he didn't want me making any rash decisions.

Our home was beautiful and large. There was already furniture when we arrived there. There wasn't a crib for Edward, so I let him sleep on my bed. I never noticed that he was a heavy sleeper.

Carlisle wanted to start working at the hospital when we decided to start school. Surprisingly, no one in Forks knew about our presence. However, we live out of town. Our house is surrounded by trees. Not a ray of sunshine can come through the trees. Not like there is any sun light in this town. It has been raining more the ninety percent of the time since we arrived. Forks is constantly covered by clouds, the perfect habitat for vampires.

We came leave almost when ever we want without being afraid of the sun light. Alice and I left a few times to explore the town. There wasn't much to see, however it was nice to be outside. We took Edward three times with us, he seemed fascinated with the small town. There wasn't a market in the town, there was one in Port Angeles. Alice insisted that we needed to go there, she was right. We had to get clothes for her and Edward. We decided not to take Edward with us, he probably going to grab everything in there.

Knowing Alice, we bought almost everything at the market. Her closet and mine are full. Carlisle was utterly shocked when we came through the door with a ton of clothes. He said we didn't have to go shopping for the rest of eternity. I was hoping he was right. I never have been a big fan of shopping. After almost five hours of shopping and unpacking, we were done. I told Alice that I'm never going shopping again, she just laughed and went off to go hunt, Carlisle went with her. I needed to go hunting soon, I stayed home so Edward wouldn't be alone.

I stopped breathing, I couldn't take Edward's scent. I was sitting on my bed, hoping that Alice and Carlisle would come here soon. I had to go hunting very soon. Edward was pulling the sheets on the bed, trying to take them off. I laughed, softly and took it from him. He let go of the sheets and grabbed my hand instead. I picked him up and put him on my lap. It was starting to get uncomfortable without smelling anything. I tried not to think about it. Edward grabbed my hair and started pulling it. He couldn't last a day without pulling something. I didn't mind him pulling my hair.

I got up from the bed and went down stairs, into the living room. Edward was going to be hungry soon, I wanted to be near the kitchen. Within seconds, Edward started crying. I went into the kitchen and got a bottle of milk for him. He started drinking as I balanced him in both of my arms. I started walking back into the living room. Within five minutes, Edward was done drinking. I put the bottle on the table and Edward burped. I looked, surprised. He started giggling. I smiled and lied him on the couch. He yawned and closed his eyes. I laughed, quietly. He has major mood swings.

After a few moments, I inhaled -- finally -- it was getting too uncomfortable without smelling. I wish I hadn't. Edward's scent was stronger than before.

My throat started burning and venom was welding in my mouth. I bite my lip trying to think of something, besides the smell. I couldn't hurt Edward. I got up from the couch, I needed to get out of here. I needed to hunt. I growled and looked at Edward sleeping. His scent, and his beating heart . . . is too much. My hands balled into fists and I growled again.

"Bella, stop!" Carlisle called and ran over to me. I looked at him, surprised he was back so early. "Go hunt," he said. I nodded and started walking towards the back door. Carlisle followed me.

"What about Edward?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him alone.

"I'm staying here," he answered and stopped walking. I nodded and started running into the forest. I didn't smell any animals nearby, so I continued running, not thinking about where I was going.

"Bella," Alice called. I stopped running and looked her. There was blood on her dress. "Is Edward alright?" she asked. I nodded and frowned. I couldn't believe that I would put Edward in danger. She walked over to me and hugged me. "It's okay. You didn't hurt him," she said and pulled away.

"I almost killed him . . .," I told Alice while shaking my head, ashamed of myself.

"You almost did, you didn't kill him," she tried to comfort me. I shrugged. "Come on," she ordered and started running towards a deer. I sighed and started running.


	8. Blurry

**Chapter Eight: Blurry**

* * *

I was too scared to go back inside the house, even after hunting and receiving a "speech" from Alice about how I didn't hurt him and shouldn't be worried about being around him. I believed her, however I was still too worried about hurting him. So, I was sitting outside the house, I was debating whether to go inside or not. I didn't trust myself around Edward anymore. I was too afraid that I _would _hurt him. Even though I had just finished hunting and I drank more then I usually do.

Alice had just put Edward to bed, it was getting dark out. She got outside right after. "Bella! Get inside, you're not going to hurt him!" she reassured me for the hundredth time. I bit my lip, nervous. She narrowed her eyes at me. We stood quiet for a moment. I was waiting for her to say something. I knew she would.

"Bella, what is your full name?" Alice asked me after we had been silent for awhile. A very random question, why would she ask something like that?

I looked at her utterly confused. "Isabella Marie Swan. May I ask why you want to know?" I answered. Almost immediately, she had a smug look on her face. I got scared.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, IF YOU DON'T GO INSIDE THE HOUSE THIS SECOND!" she started to yell. I didn't want her to wake Edward up, it'll take him a lifetime to go back to sleep. I needed to stop Alice's yelling.

"OK! I'll go!" I said, cutting her off. She smiled, widely. _I thought I was stubborn._

Alice looked content with herself. "Thank you, Bella," she said, before skipping back into the house. I sighed and shook my head. I got up and dusted the grass off my dress, before going back into the house. Carlisle was in the living room, sitting down and reading a book. I sat down near him.

"Good evening, Bella," he greeted me with a smile. Apparently, he was glad that I decided to go back into the house.

"Hello," I greeted back. He looked back at his book and continued reading. I started to bit my lip, again. I was afraid that Edward would wake up. Alice started to skip into the living room with a bottle of milk in her hand. She stopped in front of me and handed me the bottle. I took it, hoping she wouldn't order me to feed Edward.

"Bella, may you please go up stairs to feed Edward?" she said innocently. I frowned, I still do not have confidence to be near Edward.

"Alice, he's not even hungr-" I began to protest, however Edward's cry cut me off. Alice smiled at me. I was still nervous about being near Edward . . . "Alice why don't you feed him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I would, however, I have to work on Carlisle's wardrobe," she answered. I saw in the corner of my eye, Carlisle was hiding his face behind his book. Edward's cry grew louder.

"Fine," I said taking the bottle and going up the stairs, into Edward's room. His scent hit me, again. It wasn't as strong as before, luckily. I saw tears running down his face, I frowned. I walked over to him and carried him. His scent was stronger, I tried not to think about it. I just had to get him fed. I carefully, started feeding him. His was drinking as if he haven't in days. In a matter of minutes, he finished most of the bottle.

I pulled the bottle out of his mouth and put it on the bed. Edward started to smile and pulled a lock of my hair that was near him. I giggled, quietly. I had missed his company, anything seemed to entertain him. He looked at me, his green eyes shining in the light. I smiled at him and he smiled wider. I put a cloth on my shoulder and put Edward over the same shoulder (I was burping him).

I finished burping him, faster than I usually do. I threw the cloth out and gently put Edward on the bed so he could sleep. I kissed his head and was about to leave, however he started to cry. I frowned, not sure what to do. He _didn't _need a diaper change, I burped him . . .

I crawled on the bed and laid next to him, rubbing his back. He put his hand on my stomach and closed his eyes. He just wanted someone to sleep next to him. I hoped that I am not making him cold, so I draped a blanket over his tiny body with my free hand.

"Aw!" Alice said, softly and ran over to the bed. She laid on the other side of Edward. Carlisle was at the door.

He mouthed, "Thank you." I laughed as he ran down the stairs. Alice kissed Edward's neck and smiled. Edward turned his head and smiled. He reached for Alice's hair again. She narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand away. I laughed again. They were so cute together.

Edward looked back at me with a big smile on his face. Alice started starring into space. _Was she having a vision?_

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked as Edward closed his eyes again. She shook her head and looked at me. She looked confused and a bit scared as if she saw terrible. That made me more worried.

"Nothing -- it was very _blurry_," she answered in a whispered. Blurry? Is that normal? "It doesn't matter . . .," she recovered. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

I looked at Edward as he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. I smiled.


	9. Werewolves?

**Chapter Nine: Werewolves?**

* * *

"OK – what did you see?" I asked as soon as Alice and I left the room so Edward could sleep. A small frown came across her face. I have never seen Alice frown before; this is not going to be good. She is usually more happy and thinks about the bright side of situations.

"I don't know . . .," she whispered. I frowned, not understanding what she meant. "The only thing I was able to see was Edward – the rest was blurry," she explained. She has told me that it was blurry before, I still wasn't sure if that normal.

"Is that . . . normal?" I found the courage to ask. Her lips went to a hard line, as if she was thinking. She shook her head, telling him that this has never happened to her before, silently. Carlisle appeared next to me, he looked confused. He had obviously heard our conversation.

"Alice, are you feeling well?" he asked. Not uttering a single word, she nodded. I bite my lip. "Your vision was _blurry_?" He wanted to make sure that he heard her correctly.

"Yes, at first I saw Edward. Then, he . . . became blurry like the rest of the vision. I couldn't see anything, barely," she explained more clearly. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. After moment of an awkward silence, Carlisle's eyes widened. I got scared.

"I think I may have an idea what is going on . . .," he started. Alice and I stood quiet, waiting for him to continue. The silence was killing me, I was worried about Edward. I was afraid that he might get hurt. "It _may _be . . .," he started and sighed, "Werewolves."

My heart dropped. Yes, my non-beating heart dropped. Werewolves . . . Carlisle told me about them not long after he turned me. He told that they have bad tempers, a _disgusting _smell and are very violent. They probably never heard of the word "negotiate".

"Werewolves . . .?" Alice asked confused. Apparently, she never encountered one. Nor have I.

"Yes . . . they are our enemies," Carlisle said in a low voice. Alice nodded, understanding. I ran a hand through my thick hair while looking at the floor, nervously. I was really scared . . . for Edward. I knew if the werewolves were to find out about a _human _baby living with _vampires, _they would do something about it.

"Carlisle – do you think they saw Edward . . . with us?" I asked and looked up from the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Most likely . . .," he answered. I frowned and turned around to go back in the room. I did not want to leave Edward alone anymore. I sat on the bed next to Edward and picked him up, gently. "Bella, there's no need to overreact. I assure you he will be fine," Carlisle said in a low whisper, so he would not wake Edward. I rocked Edward in my arms. I knew Carlisle was right – I just did not want to take any chances. There _might _not be any werewolves here. I wasn't too sure. So, I nodded as Edward snuggled in my arms.

He looked so innocent, so pure. He was the only thing that didn't remind me of what I monster I really am (besides the slight burning in the back of my throat). I didn't want to lose him because of those _dogs. _I looked back at Alice, she seemed very sad.

"Bella, we should discuss this in another room," Carlisle suggested. I solemnly nodded and stood up from the bed. "You should leave Edward here to sleep. We wouldn't want to wake him . . ."

I frowned and looked at Edward again. "He will be fine, if anything, we are in the same house as him," Carlisle added.

"OK," I whispered and set Edward down on the bed, carefully. I walked out of the room slowly and went down the stairs to talk in the living room. Carlisle and Alice followed me there and sat down. I didn't want to.

"Sit down, Bella," Carlisle gestured to the couches. I didn't want to sit, I wanted to stand, so I could get to Edward's room faster if anything were to happen. I think that we all should be more cautious.

"No thank you," I responded, nervously. I bit my lip and looked at Edward's bedroom door.

"Edward is fine," Carlisle said. I nodded and looked at the floor instead. Carlisle started the conversation. "We will have to be more careful when we take him out of the house. There is still a possibility that they did not see Edward with us."

"What if they did?" Alice asked in a small voice. We all silent for a moment. None of us knowing how to respond. Werewolves have terrible tempers, we are more civilized than them in many ways. If they saw us, they definitely would not just sit there watching.

Finally, after the awkward silence, Carlisle had an answer. "Then, we would have to compromise with them." I looked up from the floor.

"Compromise? With werewolves?" I asked bewildered. The is utterly impossible! He nodded.

"It is the only way. I know it sounds impossible, however it _can _be done," he retorted. I sighed. He was right, however it might be hard to compromise with them. Wolves are very stubborn and do not like vampires at all. They believe that we were created to murder humans and that all vampires kill. Our coven having golden eyes does not prove them wrong apparently.

We continued talking more about werewolves for a few minutes, filling Alice in about our enemies. I got too distracted while talking. In the middle of our conversation, there was a sound of a broken glass upstairs.


	10. Agree To The Treaty

**Chapter Ten: Agree To the Treaty**

* * *

I did not think, I just reacted. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Every second it took me to get to Edward's bedroom, I regretted for leaving him alone. I should had known better . . . only taking a few seconds for me to push Edward's door open. Broken glass lay across the floor and the bed. Another thing caught my attention -- Edward was not on the bed. A horrible scent floated around the floor. I knew who took him. Werewolves were here.

I decided to follow the scent. I jumped out of the broken window and landed perfectly on the grass before running into the dark woods. The combination of Edward's and the werewolves' scent getting stronger the longer I ran. I heard footsteps behind me. Carlisle and Alice were following me. I heard Edward's cry and stopped running.

Standing about ten yards from me was a crying baby in a man's arms. The man was tall, with long, jet black hair that shone in the moon light, and he had caramel skin. He smelled terrible -- he smelled worse than garbage. I wrinkled my nose and narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that he would get my message. He shook his head. From behind the trees came out four wolves, they started walking over to us. Venom started to flow inside my mouth, all I wanted to do is hurt them, however that would be careless. Edward could be hurt if I tried. I tried to control myself. Carlisle walked ahead of Alice and I. Also, the man that is holding Edward walked towards Carlisle.

They are not going to fight, they are going to compromise. _Great, that will work. _The man put Edward on the back of one of the wolves. Edward's face is red from crying, he still is crying. I wanted to hold him and comfort him, I could not do that. I frowned and Edward reached one of his tiny hands towards me.

"Excuse me," Carlisle said politely. The man looked back to Carlisle and nodded without uttering a word. He kept a hand on Edward's back to hold him up. "I apologize for the confusion, however the child is ours."

The man chuckled and shook his head. His laugh sounded evil, I growled quietly. "I am also sorry. The child _was_ yours, he is now ours," the man explained. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I would not allow a child to be in the hands of monsters, especially a human child."

_He thinks we are going to kill Edward?_

"There were no plans to hurt the child and still are none," Carlisle retorted in a soft tone. Carlisle all ways kept his temper under control, no matter what happens . . .

"Yes, I am aware of that. Though, according to one of my tribe members, some of the leeches in your coven do not have a very good control over their thirst," the man retorted back. I looked to the ground. He is right. Edward would never be safe with him under our care. There is always going to be a possibility that Edward would be hurt if I were to care for him. I probably never would have my thirst under control. Would his blood get more mouthwatering as he grows? Then I realized that, he needed to be away from us, not near us. What was I thinking . . .?

"I assure you that will not happen again--"

"You cannot be sure of that, am I correct?" the man cut Carlisle off again and started walking closer to us. No one responded. "No one will be safe here if any of your kind is around." I frowned again. "That would be a reason for me asking you to create a treaty," the man stopped walking in front of Carlisle. I wanted to tell Carlisle to say 'no', but I couldn't. I had to let him decide, Carlisle all ways knows what is best for everyone. Unlike me.

"I am listening," Carlisle said after a moment.

The man went straight to the point, "We must make a treaty agreeing that you will never go on Quileute land or never go near this child for the rest of his life." My head went up and my eyes widened. Carlisle could not agree to this!

"The consquences if this treaty were to be broken?" Carlisle asked. The man smiled.

"A war starts, sounds fair?" No. Carlisle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"Please allow me to discuss this with the rest of my coven," Carlisle answered and started walking over to us. The man nodded and walked back towards Edward.

"No, we can't," I said as soon as Carlisle got over to us. He frowned. I did not know what else to say. This situation is completely bewildering, I looked at Alice. She seemed more sad than ever, she is also confused.

"Alice?" Carlisle called in a small voice. She looked up, her eyes fully black. She seemed ashamed, and scared . . . she did not answer quickly. I got scared about what her answer would be. I hoped she would agree with me not to sign the treaty. I am not sure what she will say though, neither is she.

"I think we should . . . agree to the treaty," she answered and looked to the grass again. I bite my lip nervously, I know what Carlisle is going to say. I wanted to beg him not to sign the treaty and take Edward back. But there would be no point. Edward is safer with them instead of us, I know that. I will forever be a monster, it will never be safe for me to be near Edward. Alice and Carlisle are right.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle whispered before turning around to walk away. The man walked towards Carlisle with a smug look on his face. They both stopped exactly where they were before.

"Wait!" I called before Carlisle would agree to the treaty. The both of them at me as if I am crazy. _Maybe I am._ "May I . . . hold Edward one last time? Before you do anything?" I asked the man. I hated asking permission to hold Edward. Though, Edward is not mine to hold anymore . . .

The man looked at Edward and back at me. "I suppose you may," he answered. I nodded, thanking him without using words. I felt sick even talking to this dog. I walked over to Edward and picked him up from the wolf's back. His eyes dry from crying and his face pink. His bright green eyes filled with sadness. It broke my heart.

I held him close to me and stroked his head. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his tiny ear. I knew he wouldn't understand me, I just thought it had to be said. I kissed the side of his head. The man walked over to me and held out his arms. I resisted the urge to growl at him and run. I handed Edward over to him and backed away slowly.

"Bu-, bu- . . ." Edward made a noise. I smiled, sadly. Edward started crying as the man walked over back to Carlisle.

"Agreed," Carlisle said taking out his hand with no emotion. The man shook his hand.

"Goodbye," the man said with a smile. He is obviously proud of himself. Carlisle nodded his head once and walked back towards the house. I was hesitant to follow him, but Alice pulled my arm before following him. We did not speak. We did not look back.


	11. Leaving

**Chapter Eleven: Leaving**

* * *

I scanned through my journal, bored out of my mind. A lot was written over the years, it's amazing how time flies by. All my thoughts, feelings, and events poured into this journal. I had the journal for approximately seventeen years. It's finally full. I finished it this morning in my bed room. I do not know why I decided to write in this journal, since I could remember everything that happens. Most likely because I needed something to pour my soul into. I could have talked to Carlisle or Alice about everything, but I didn't want to bother them with my problems. There are probably stupid, little pity problems. Nothing to go crazy over or bother other people with. They have their own problems.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I remembered today's date, it's my birthday. Great. I am technically thirty four years old today. I am nervous, because of Alice. I could only imagine what she is going to do today. I asked -- no -- I begged her not to do anything to celebrate my birthday. I doubt she will listen though. The only safe place is in my room with the door locked. I did not want to come out. It is not safe out there where Alice is. She probably planned something.

The only thing I am going to do to pass the time in my bedroom, will be by reading through my journal. A lot has happened through out the years. We gained four more members to the coven. Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

Esme joined only fourteen years ago. Alice, Carlisle and I were hunting. She attempted suicide after her child died. She failed at the attempt,. Carlisle recognized her before when she was a child. He felt the need to help her. She was going to die soon, however, her heart was still beating. Carlisle changed her. Only taking three days for her to wake up from her transformation. Carlisle explained everything to her about the vampire world. She took the news surprisingly well. She believed Carlisle, only after asking many questions. Only after a couple of months, Carlisle and Esme fell in love. I never saw Carlisle more happy than he is now. They have been married for ten years now. Esme is like a mother to Alice and I. She has caramel hair and a heart shaped head. She the biggest heart.

Jasper joined not long after Carlisle and Esme got married. About a month or two after. Alice had a vision of him coming, so she went to the place where she saw him at. He had just left a different coven. That coven were not vegetarians. His creator was named Maria, she changed him in 1863. He should with that coven for six eight years, until he got tired of his life style and decided to become a nomad. Not long until Alice saw him coming. Alice and Jasper fell in love and got married too. Jasper's thirst is not very well, so he doesn't go to school with Alice and I yet. He has the power to manipulate people's feelings. He has short dirty blond hair.

Then there is Rosalie. Rosalie was found not long after Jasper. She was on the street left to die after she has been attacked by her ex- fiance and other men. Carlisle changed her, hoping she would be my friend still Alice spends a lot of time with Jasper. That did not work out so well. She hates me. I still do not know why. She has long, blond hair and she is the most beautiful vampire ever. She spent two years alone until she found Emmett.

Rosalie found Emmett getting attacked by a bear, when he was human. He injuries were not worse than Esme's. Rosalie brought him back to Carlisle so he can change Emmett. Carlisle did not protest. It has only been a month since he has been changed. He is the strongest vampire in the coven. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie fell in love. Rosalie is hoping to get married soon . . . Poor Emmett. He has short, black hair and large arms. Rosalie and Emmett don't attend school yet either.

Alice and I graduated high school four times. I hate it, more than ever. Learning about the same subjects over and over. Also, the scent from the students and teachers seem just there to taunt me. I am glad it's over for another year or so. Also, Alice could spend more time with Jasper. I hated when she went to school with me because she didn't want to leave me alone. I didn't want her to feel obligated to do so. I tried to skip school as much as I could.

Everyone has found their soul mate, except me. I keep hoping that I would just leave the house and he would be there. I knew that would not happen. Everyone in the house tries to keep me company because they feel bad for me. I hate when they worry about me instead of spending time with their mates. The only way for that to stop is by finding my soul mate. I could not wait for him, I have to leave. We are currently living in Alaska, I decided I should leave back to America.

I heard a knock on the door. _Please, don't be Alice. Please._

"Bella, honey, please open the door," Esme called. I frowned and went over to the door.

"Alice is not there, right?" I asked and put my hand on the door knob.

Esme laughed, "No, dear, she went shopping with Jasper." I smiled and open the door. Emmett ran in and lifted me off the ground, giving me a bear hug. _Dear god help me._

"Happy birthday!" Emmett practically screamed. Ow. I patted his back.

"Thanks," I said in a low voice as he dropped me to the floor. He had a wide smile on his face, his amber eyes full of excitement. I smiled back, a little. I do not know why he so happy. Esme walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. It didn't hurt, like Emmett's.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Esme said and pulled away.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"You didn't think we were going to let you alone in your little dungeon, did you?" Emmett said with a laugh. I narrowed my eyes him. My room is not a dungeon. Though, I do spend a lot of time in here . . .

"My bedroom is not a dugeon!" I protested. He is not going to win this fight. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He is the most childish man on the planet. Rosalie walked into the room and smiled at me before turning to Emmett.

"Baby, you want to go meet Alice and Jasper at the market?" she asked. Emmett frowned. I looked to the floor and frowned. I don't know why I am so senstive about the word "baby". _Liar._

"We can't leave Bella alone on her birthday!" he whined. I frowned. Another reason why I should leave soon . . . Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"She doesn't want to be around anyone anyway!" Rosalie retorted.

"Rosa--" Esme was about to scowl Rosalie, but I cut her off.

"No! Um, it's okay, Emmett. You should go with her. I was just about to go hunting anyway," I reassured Emmett and Esme. Esme frowned.

"Fine, I'll go . . .," Emmett sighed and stuck his tongue at me before leaving. I laughed a little. Rosalie followed him out of the house. At least I don't have to be around her today.

"Are you planning to hunt or that was just a lie for Emmett for leave?" Esme asked me in a joking tone. I smiled before shrugging.

"I guess, I will go. There is nothing else to do . . .," I answered. I thought it would be rude to leave her in the house by herself. Carlisle is at work at the moment. "Would you like to join me?"

Esme smiled and nodded, "Let's go." I nodded and followed her out of house. We feast on penguins. Lovely. I kept quiet throughout the whole way there. Esme did not break the silence. She has always been suspicious about me. She asks me "how are you?" a lot. I always give her the same answer: "fine". She never believes me, I don't either.

We spent an hour hunting penguins. They taste better than deer, believe it or not. I hunted more than I usually do, I did not want to go back to the house. Everyone should be at home by now. Including Alice. I sat on the cold, marble like floor and looked up at the horizon. The sun was setting, the sky bright. I sighed. Esme sat next to me.

"We should leave soon," Esme suggested and looked at me. I bite my lip and nodded. I didn't want to go back home, maybe I should leave today. Or I should say good bye first . . .? "What's on your mind, Bella?"

I frowned and looked at the floor. Should I tell her? Or should I wait until I am sure that I am leaving? I wouldn't want to be jumping to conclusions. Though, the sooner, the better. "Um . . . I have been thinking about leaving soon . . .," I answered in a low voice. I am ashamed of myself.

Her face fell. "Oh? Why?" she asked worried. I frowned.

"Yes, um, I just want to let everyone be alone with their mates for once . . .," I admitted. I wouldn't lie to Esme too much, I knew she wouldn't tell a soul if I asked her not to. She frowned again.

"Bella, don't think that way. We all love your company. The house won't be the same without you there," she reassured me. I smiled a little before shrugging.

"I guess so, but I also want to find my mate too. I shouldn't sit around waiting," I replied in a low tone. More ashamed of myself than ever. What in the world is wrong with me? She sat quiet for a moment, with a pondering look on her face. I feel guilty. "I'm sorry," I sighed and looked to the floor. She laughed quietly in respond and shook her head.

"You have no reason to apologize. I understand, I am just worried about you that's all," she reassured me. I frowned again.

"I'm still sorry," I said. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"When are you leaving?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure yet, most likely tonight . . .," I answered.

"Please be careful," she whispered again. I nodded before we let go. We started running back to the house to tell the others about my leaving.


	12. Welcome Back To Forks

**Chapter Twelve: Welcome Back To Forks**

* * *

"Bella, you don't have to leave!" Alice told me. I am inside my bedroom packing my belongings. I had just told everyone else about my leaving. I decided it would better if I would leave as soon as possible. Alice is the only one who continues to bother me about it. I explained myself to everyone as best as I could. They seem to understand . . . At least everyone but Alice. It seems as if she thinks I am lying about my reason to leave. I wasn't going to start packing until she started bothering me, I don't think I could deal with it any longer. I need to leave.

"Alice, I explained this to you already. I can't stay here forever waiting for my mate . . .," I repeated for what it seemed the billionth time. Alice gave me a frown and shook her head. _Am I missing something here? Is she disappointed in me?_

"We both know that is not why you are leaving!" she hissed at me. I closed my bag and turned around. She has her arms crossed over her chest. She gave me _the look_. _The look _meaning that I have to admit to something she already knows so she can rub it in my face at any time she wants. I was not going to give in to it.

"Alice why would there be any other reason for me to leave?" I asked her and put the bag on my shoulder. She was utterly insane. She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Bella . . . please do _not _make me say it," she sighed.

"Say what, Alice?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I hated when she kept secrets from me. There was no other reason for me to leave!

_Liar._

"You are going back to Forks to see Edward, aren't you?" she answered, while looking away. _Oh . . . that reason. _I bite my lip and sighed. She got me.

"No, of course not! I know better, besides, we made a treaty with those dogs. I can't see him . . ." I retorted. I frowned, I hated thinking about him. It only made me sad that I couldn't care for him. The fact I allowed those dogs to take him made me more upset with myself. I promised his mother that I would care for him . . . I broke that promise. Alice looked at me and shook her head.

"Bella, don't lie to me," she said and tapped her head. "I can see the future, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," I sighed with disappointment.

"You should not go, it will only make you more upset," she rationalized with me. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, pondering what she had said. It is not a good idea, but I have to see him.

"Alice, I have to make sure that I made the right chose!" I told her and sighed. "All these years I had been feeling guilty for letting him go, but if he is with a good family and has a good life . . . I might be able to get past it," I admitted. She frowned and nodded, not uttering one single word to me. I walked over to her and hugged her. "I'll see you soon, Alice," I whispered in her ear. She hugged me back for a moment and let go.

"Bye, Bells," she said with a frown. I waved and went down the stairs in a flash.

Everyone else was waiting in the living room. They seemed disoriented. I frowned. I did not want to leave, but I have to. I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm leaving now . . . I'll see you," I sighed in a low voice. Jasper and Emmett looked up from the floor and waved to me.

Esme walked over to me and hugged me again. I hugged her back as Carlisle came over. "We're going to miss you, Bella," Esme whispered.

"I'll be back . . .," I replied as she pulled away. She sighed and nodded. I waved at Carlisle.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said. I nodded and left the house. The door, slowly closing behind me. _I should go back . . . This isn't fair to them. _I bit my lip and shook my head from the thoughts. I needed to get this over with, it's not as if I was leaving forever. I'd be back in a few weeks . . . Or months . . . Or years . . . Hopefully. I just have to leave long enough for me to be able to think straight. I haven't been able to in awhile. I need to leave, so . . .

I started running.

Running for days. Hoping I was going to correct direction towards Forks, Washington. I did not stop, I did not slow down. I wanted to get this over with. Being away from my family was harder than I thought it would be. I began missing their company more every second I was away from them. I could not go back, not until I accomplished my goal. It is going to take a while until I do. I hid in the forest and trees as I ran. I was mainly hiding from all humans. It is nice not having to worry about killing them every second. I've always been so paranoid about hurting humans. Lucky enough, I haven't killed a human since I was a new born.

I stopped running, seeing there is a road ahead of me. The road completely empty, only water lay on the asphalt. Am I in Forks? I felt like I had run for weeks, loneliness creeping upon me. I walked, slowly towards the road, hoping there would be a sign telling me where I am. I reached the side of the wet road. I looked to my right. There, in front of me, a sign saying 'Welcome to Forks, WA'. Relief washed through me. _I'm here! _I ran towards the sign. Behind it is a small bridge that ran over a lake, the bridge lead to a small shopping center.

A small breeze came through the air, and the scent of humans hit my nose. The scent made my throat ache with flames. It didn't bother me too much, considering I had hunted a few days ago. I crossed the bridge, keeping my speed at a human rate. A few people looked at me as I ran. I ignored them. I ran to Carlisle's old mansion, hoping there are no residents inside. Most likely not, there is not a lot of people in this town.

I was right, the house was empty when I got there. The house just as I remember it, but the white more faded. The place look haunted. _Perfect. _I walked into the house, the front door unlocked. The house more dusty than I last time I remember. _This house has been empty for seventeen years, stupid._

I went upstairs to my old room. All the furniture was still here. I observed my old room, memories coming back to me. I shook my head. I realized that there is something under my bed. _Must have it left here . . . _I walked over to my bed and knelled on the floor. It was a picture. The picture of Edward and his parents. How did I leave that here? I grabbed it and put it on my bed. I'm probably going to need it soon. I changed out of my wet clothes and walked out of my room. Just then, I heard humans outside the front door.

"Come on, just go inside," one of the boys ordered. There is two of them. The sound about my "age". What are they doing here?

"Fine, but you have to also," a voice retorted.

"Why? Are you scared?" the other boy teased. Wow, what is he five?

"No. I just don't think it's fair that I am the only one going inside," the other boy replied, softly. At least one of them is mature.

"Whatever, just go inside!" The boy sighed and put his hand on the door knob. I ran into my room and closed the door quietly. I put all my belongings and myself in the closet, just listening to the boy that entered the house.

"Hello?" the boy called, his voice echoing through out the house. I did not reply. He walked up the stairs and entered the door closet to the stairs. My room. Wow, I have just great luck. I left the closet door slightly ajar, I saw him enter the room. The boy had untidy, bronze hair and was wearing a black over coat that stopped at his knees. His hair and coat damp from what I could only assume had been the rain. The boy observed the room slowly, it seems as if he is looking for something. He looked at the closet. His eyes a bright green that reminded me of grass. The scent of his blood and his eyes seem so familiar . . .

"Edward! What's taking so long?" the other boy called. Edward jumped. _Wait! His name is Edward? _

"It's not here," Edward whispered and shook his head. _What is he looking for? _Edward went out of the room and out of the front door. I walked out of the closet and went to the stairs.

"Did you find it?" the other boy asked.

"No, Quil! It's not there," Edward answered. He seemed disappointed.

"That's impossible! I saw it the last time I was here! It looked exactly like you!" Quil exclaimed. _Is he looking for his picture?_

"If you saw it, then you would had took it with you!" Edward retorted. _He has a good point._

"I would have, but I heard something in the house so I ran!" Quil answered. _Wow, how manly. _"Maybe somebody took it with them or cleaned out the place?"

"Maybe . . .," Edward sighed. "It doesn't matter, lets just go back to La Push before it gets dark," he suggested and started walking away. Quil followed him out. I sighed in relief. _That was a close one. _

At least I know where he lives. La Push. I ran out of the house. Their scents washing away slowly. It was a mixture of delicious human blood and wet dog blood. The wet dog smell not as strong. _Great, he's friends with a werewolf! This is going to be easy. _I watched as they walked away. None of them knowing of my presence. Maybe I should follow them? _Stalker. _

No. I'll wait until tomorrow and then go to La Push. His parents are probably expecting him right now. I wouldn't want to take a risk and get caught. I sighed and went back into the house, hopefully with something to keep me busy until tomorrow.


	13. Quil Ateara

**Chapter Thirteen: Quil Ateara**

* * *

You'd think since I have an eternity to "live", time would pass by faster. It doesn't, it just might just be slower. I spent my time cleaning my room and rereading Wuthering Heights, until it's about six o'clock. I really miss my family. I decided to send them a letter, at least once a week. I was going to send one out tonight.

I sighed and walked out the door. It was still raining, in fact it was worse than yesterday's storm. I ran to where the bridge was. There were plenty of people there yesterday . . . Maybe they know where La Push is.

It didn't take too long for me to get to the bridge. There was plenty of people here to ask. I stopped walking in front of a small market. There isn't too many humans here, thankfully. I haven't been able to trust myself around humans since I almost harmed Edward all those years ago.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, a familiar dog smell too. _Dear god . . ._

He tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to face him. He looked upset. Wow, it is raining and he was only wearing slacks and a white wife beater. He looked very upset, he most likely thinks I'm just here to break the "treaty". _Wolves . . ._

"What are you doing here?" he growled at me. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the wolf.

"Shopping," I answered with a fake smile. "Why else would I be here?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Lying leech, you're going to break the treaty!" He accused with a small growl. People started staring at the "leech" comment. I didn't want them to think that we were lunatics, it would be better if we didn't speak with humans nearby.

"Why don't we continue this discussion elsewhere?" I suggested. I didn't wait for his answer and I started to walk towards the bridge. He sighed, frustrated and started following me. We walked into the forest after crossing the tiny bridge. The scent of humans fading as we continued to walk. Leaving the disgusting dog smell following me.

_Great._ Hopefully this conversation won't end up with a dog trying to kill me. I stopped walking and turned around. He looked really upset, he was practically growling at me. I sighed before continuing the conversation.

"OK, no one is here. First of all, it is not even a treaty! Shaking hands with someone does not make it a treaty!" I retorted to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, showing no respect what so ever. I tried not to make him more upset, I didn't want a giant dog chasing me through the forest. "Second of all, I was just _shopping_," I finished.

"Why don't you go 'shopping' somewhere else?" he suggested with a smirk. I looked around trying to think of an answer.

"I do not go shopping somewhere else because I like the clothes here," I answered with a sigh. He chuckled, darkly and shook his head. _He will never believe me, even if I was telling the truth._

"You are the worst liar I have ever encountered," he informed me. I just narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest, imitating him. I know that what I was doing was immature . . . but I loved messing with wolves. Also because I didn't know how to respond to his statement.

"Tell me the truth," he growled.

"I did!" I exclaimed with frustration. He did not answer -- well at least not with words. His growling grew louder and he got more angry.

"No! No you're not!" he screamed and turned into wolf form. My eyes widened. He looked to be the size of a bear, with long black fur and brown eyes full of hatred. He is without a doubt, the biggest wolf I have ever seen. I know that I shouldn't be afraid of him, however I am. Young wolves have horrible tempers, if used correctly; it could be in his advantage.

I stood there not knowing what to do, just waiting for him to make the first move. However, as soon as he showed his pearly white teeth, I ran. I did not look back, I heard the grass being torn off the ground as he ran after me. I could not decide whether to run home or to run to La Push hoping his alpha would see him trying to kill me. The safest bet is home.

He was running faster every second, making me run as fast as I could. The trees are scarce in this area. That means I cannot jump onto any tree for protection. Dogs can't climb trees, right?

His paws slamming onto the ground, I could hear it coming closer every second. I because scared that I was going to be torn apart very soon. Luciky, I could see a cliff.

_Perfect. _

I ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. He clawed at my leg, leaving a scratch mark on my leg. I grabbed my leg where he had hit me as I fell into the cold, calm water. I did not go far into the water, only about nine feet deep. I swam to the top of the water and inhaled, though it was unnecessary.

On the edge of the cliff was the big bad wolf, looking at me. I waved with a smirk on my face and went under water, swimming as far as I could before no one can see me.


	14. Mister Ateara

**Chapter Fourteen: Mister Ateara**

* * *

My leg was hurting after my encounter with that _dog. _I did not understand why he had to attack me; I did not break the "treaty". I thought Carlisle was always over exaggerating the way wolves act, apparently he wasn't. After I got away from the werewolf, I ran home through the forest. I didn't want anyone to see me when my clothes were soaking wet. I had to change my clothes as soon as I got home. I wanted to leave the house again; hopefully Edward would be where I'm going. I'm not going to let that wolf scare me from leaving the house.

I was sitting on my bed in my room, trying to think of where to go next. It would be a very bad idea if I went back to the market or to La Push. Though, there is nowhere else to go in this small town. There's only a school, which is probably not the best place to go to.

I'll just have to go to a different part of the market.

I looked at my leg again to see if the scar was there. It was a scar that looked as if I tripped over a rock. It's very hard to cover a scar like this when wearing a dress. Hopefully the scar will be gone within a week or so. I would hate to have this thing on my leg for the rest of eternity. It's amazing how that's what I'm worried about, a scratch on my leg.

I sighed. _What is wrong with me? _I keep missing everyone more, every day I stay here. I wrote them a letter about how I was doing and asked how they are. They have not responded to my letter yet, I am hoping they do it soon. Hopefully tonight or tomorrow I will get a letter from them. Rosalie is most likely just rolling her eyes at the fact I sent a letter, everyone else might care.

I came here only to clear a conscious. I shouldn't have come here; it was selfish of me to see if Edward was alright. He was better off with the wolves; at least they don't feed on blood like me. Though, they do have bad tempers . . .

Crap.

I got up from my bed and ran down the stairs to look out the window that was down stairs. The rain stopped, but the clouds did not clear. No one was outside, so I left the house.

I ran through the forest, trying to get to the market as fast as I could. Its only six o' clock in the afternoon, Edward might be there. I got to the market in five minutes; luckily no wolves were in my way. I am in no mood to see a wolf. I stopped running and slowed down to a human pace. Some people were staring at me, I felt self-conscious. Normally, vampires would be more confident; but apparently I am not a normal vampire.

I didn't bring money with me, since I have no where to put it. I would just have to walk around the place. The stores were more crowded than this morning. Not by a lot, though. There are about a hundred people here now; there were about fifty people here this morning.

I wrapped my arms around my waist as I continued to walk. Some people were staring at my leg, probably wondering what happened to it. I did not make eye contact with anyone. I didn't want them to ask what happened to my leg. I hate lying to people. Lying is a habit I have to stop.

I just walked for a few hours around the place; I did not talk to anyone. Only one person asked me what happened to my leg. He was a five year old boy, with neat blonde hair and slacks and a collared shirt. He was adorable. I didn't know how to lie to him, so I rephrased it.

_"Excuse me, Miss?" the boy walked over to me with an innocent look. He walked away from his mother, who is buying water. She didn't notice the boy walk over to me. _

_"Yes?" I responded, politely. _

_"I don't mean to be rude, but . . . what happened to your leg?" he asked and tilted his head slightly. I frowned, not knowing how to respond. He kept his blue eyes on me while I was thinking of how to rephrase my answer._

_I thought of all the ways to rephrase the answer, until I finally got one. "A dog attacked me," I answered with a fake shrug. The boy frowned. "Don't worry, I got away in time," I reassured him with a smile. The boy smiled back at me._

_"Michael Newton, get over here right now!" his mother ordered the boy when she saw him talking to me. _

_"Sorry, I must leave," he rushed back to his mother. She hit the back of his head. I winced slightly. I hate seeing kids getting hurt. _

_"Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers?" she scowled him. _

_The boy frowned, "I'm sorry, mother." The mother did not respond and they walked away from the store. The boy turned his head and waved to be good-bye to me while walking next to his mother. I waved back with a smile._

I always like children, they are adorable. I stopped thinking and started looking around the place. Then, I smelled _it _again. "_It_" being the werewolf that attacked me earlier. I hope he isn't here to attack me again.

"Quil, why do you have to follow me everywhere?" a familiar voice asked. I knew it right away, its Edward.

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm trying to protect you?" Quil tried to joke around. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are my friend, but the last time I checked friends aren't joined by the hip," Edward responded with a chuckle. Quil shrugged. "Also, there is nothing you could protect me from. There's no such thing as 'vampires' or 'werewolves', it's a myth," Edward informed his werewolf friend. _I wish they didn't exist . . ._

I sat on a bench, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"How do you know that it's a myth? There's no evidence saying they _don't _exist," Quil retorted, sounding insulted. Only werewolves would be insulted by that comment.

"Well, have you seen any 'vampires' or 'werewolves'?" Edward asked. Quil grew a smirk on his face and nodded.

"Stop joking around," Edward chuckled and checked his watch. "Well, well, well. Would you look at the time, its eight o' clock!" Edward informed his friend. Quil narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know . . . I have to go home. Come on," Quil told Edward and started walking towards the bridge. Edward did not move from where he was standing as Quil walked away.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a little bit. I'll see you tomorrow," Edward waved to his friend and started walking towards the opposite direction of the bridge. Apparently, Edward is trying to get away from Quil.

Quil stopped walking and turned around to look at Edward. "Don't you think it's a little too late to walk around here?" Quil asked, trying to find his annoyance.

"Nope," Edward responded and continued walking without looking back. Quil tugged on his own hair frustrated and started stomping away. I smirked, I love seeing wolves frustrated when they don't take it out on me.

I was hoping that the dog didn't know I was here; he would probably stalk me until Edward got home safe.

Edward was walking towards the bench I was sitting at. I didn't know whether to walk away or to just act like he's not there. The first one was the best choice, but the second one . . . that one is easier.

So, I just on the bench looking into space as some people passed by. Edward stopped walking, only a foot away from me. "Um . . . is this seat taken, Miss?" Edward asked me. Edward seemed a little nervous for some reason. Why would he be nervous?

Crap, I have to answer him.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No, you may sit down." He smiled and sat down next to me. He ran a hand through his bronze, tousled hair. He made it more untidy than before. Its a good look on him.

"I'm Edward, Edward Ateara," he took out his hand for me to shake it. I shook his warm, fragile hand. He looked at my hand for a second, probably because of cold my hand is.

"Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella," I introduced myself using my last name before I was changed. I didn't want him to get suspicious. He's obviously heard about the Cullens, whether he believed the legends about us or not. Also, if he ever mentioned me to his dog friend, the wolves won't start a war.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," he told me. I nodded, not knowing how else to respond. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to the area?" he asked me.

"Yes I am. I just moved here a few days ago," I answered. He nodded.

"How do you like it here?" he asked, politely. It seems as if he is the only person here trying to make conversation. I am just answering his questions, acting as if I don't care. I do care though.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of the rain and the clouds, I love the sun," I answered his question. He nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move here if you don't like the rain or clouds?" he asked curious.

"I came here to visit an old friend of mine," I said in a low voice. I haven't lied to him yet, I'm making progress. I just hope he doesn't ask any personal questions, and then I would have to lie. I decided to change the subject, "So, Mr. Ateara, what brings you here?" I asked, trying to carry on the conversation.

He chuckled, "I just wanted to walk around and look for something."

"What are you looking for?" Now it's my turn to ask questions. I hope that didn't catch him off guard, though.

"A picture," he answered short. I nodded.

"Would you like helping finding it?" I asked, politely. He looked at me; he obviously didn't see that coming. He gave me a crooked smile. _Wow._

"Yes, I would like that," he told me. He sounded very grateful, apparently that picture is very important to him. I didn't think he would _hunt _for the picture, I just thought he was merely curious.

"Great, when do we start?" I smiled. He stood up from his seat, looking at the forest.

"Now would be good," he said taking out his hand. I took it and stood up next to him. He walked ahead of me and let go of my hand. I followed him as he walked towards the forest. He seemed like he is in a hurry.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as I continued following. He stepped over a branch and looked at me.

"We're going to the Cullen mansion, I hope you're up to hiking," he answered. I nodded; hopefully we won't be hiking too long. "It'll take about half an hour to an hour to get there, don't worry though," Edward reassured me.

"OK, that's good to hear . . .," I answered and started walking a little bit faster, not too fast though. I walked next to him, keeping up the pace.

"So, what made you want to help me?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. I sighed and looked down as I walked.

"I'm not sure, maybe because it seemed like you really wanted to find that picture," I shrugged. _And because I know where it is . . ._

"Well, in advance, I thank you Ms. Swan for assisting me tonight," he thanked me with a smile.

"Your welcome, _Mr. Ateara_," I mocked him a little. He chuckled, softly.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, sounding a little insulted. I giggled. _I'm giggling? _

"Yes, yes I am."

"Would you prefer if I call you Bella instead of Ms. Swan?" he asked me with a little sarcasm. I nodded. "I'm sorry, _Bella_." He sounded sincere, yet sarcastic.

"It's OK, Edward," I smiled at. Wow, I was just suppose to see if he was alright but now I'm helping look for a picture that I have. This is a strange change of events. I know I shouldn't get too close to Edward, it would be too dangerous. I should definitely leave soon.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you looking for this picture?" I asked. Edward sighed, continued walking deeper into the forest.

"My friend saw the picture in the Cullen mansion, he said it was a picture of me as a baby with my biological parents," he answered. "The parents I have now said they found me lost as a baby and they cared for me ever since. They do not know anything about my biological parents. That picture is the only picture I could have of my biological parents."

We stood silent for a moment; I was trying to think of what to say. "Oh," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I really appreciate you helping me, Bella," he reassured me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Glad I could help," I said, trying to sound excited.

"Me too," he agreed.

For the rest of the walk we talked about our day. Well, mostly his day since I didn't do anything. We talked about almost everything, its amazing how easy we get along. There wasn't any awkward moments. However, a small discussion about my leg came up, it was kind of embarrassing. He was concerned about it, but I told him that I was alright. He told me then that he wanted to become a doctor or lawyer. I remembered that his biological father was a lawyer; of course I did not mention that to Edward.

I found out that Quil (also know as the dog) is his adoptive brother. Edward told me that he was getting annoyed with Quil lately, Quil has been following him around like a lost puppy. Edward was worried about his brother since he would be gone for long hours and come home exhausted, that being before he got the the "flu". Besides that, Edward loves where he lives. I was happy about that and sad. I enjoyed our talk, but it had to come to an end.

We reached the house in about forty five minutes, like Edward had said. He seemed relieved to get there. I'm not. I have to get into my bedroom and hide my belongings before Edward sees it. It's not impossible, though.

We walked into the house, the door was unlocked. "How about I check upstairs and you check downstairs?" I suggested as soon as we got into the house.

"Uh . . . OK," Edward answered confused. I jogged upstairs and went straight into my room as Edward started searching the living room. I grabbed all of my stuff and hide it in the corner of the room. The picture was on my bed. I didn't know whether to put it downstairs and let Edward find it for himself or to give it to him right now.

The first one seemed like the better choice.

I left the room and went into the bathroom, pretending to look around. "Did you find anything yet?" Edward called. He seems very anxious to find the picture, I should hurry.

"No, not yet," I called back. I left the bathroom and went into Carlisle's old room. It was a little bigger than mine, he never was in there. He was either at work or in the living room. The room was empty, of course. So, I went down stairs to see Edward checking the couches.

Edward did not hear me come in, so I up the picture in the love seat. Then, I walked next to Edward as if nothing happened. Edward noticed my presence and looked at me.

"That was fast, did you find it?" Edward asked hopeful. I shook my head with a frown.

_Liar._

"I'll check the kitchen!" I informed him and went into the kitchen to "look" for his picture. If anything, he should be able to find the picture within five minutes. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I hate lying to people, though I can't tell the truth. I looked on the counters; they didn't have anything on them.

Then, I heard Edward whisper, "I found it!" I sighed in relief. I just kept "looking"; I couldn't finish looking through the kitchen _that _fast. It would seem as if I don't want to help him.

Edward walked into the kitchen; I just pretended not to hear him. "Bella," he sang and walked over to. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"I found it," he sang again and hugged me. I did not expect the hug at all. I slowly hugged him back, trying to be gentle so I don't hurt him. "Thank you for helping me," he whispered in my ear.

"Your welcome," I whispered back. I got scared of how close we are. I tried not to act scared, but it's easier said than done. I don't trust myself near Edward, but I want to be near Edward. I don't know why. I like being with Edward.

Edward looked at the window in the kitchen. "It's getting late . . .," he mentioned awkwardly. He let me go, "I'm sorry for doing that, I must have startled you," he chuckled, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's OK," I told him. He shrugged slightly. We stood silent for a moment, apparently he is still a little embarrassed from hugging me. I don't understand why.

"Um, where do you live?" he asked, breaking the silence. _Here. _

"It's far from here, don't worry about me. You should go," I answered. Edward frowned.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be right for me to leave you here by yourself," he asked quickly. I smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You should go home before it gets too late and your parents start asking questions," I told him. Edward nodded, understanding my point.

"OK, then, I'll see you again . . . soon?" he asked me. _Say no, say NO._

"Sure," I answered, stupidly. He smiled at my response. He picked my hand and kissed it.

"Bye, Bella," he said and walked towards the exit of the house. I just stood there, watching him leave. He left the house, and silence filled it instantly. My scent is probably on him! I looked outside, hoping that it started to rain again.

The rain was wasn't too strong, but it wasn't drizzling either. I sighed with relief. There would have been war if that dog smelled a vampire on Edward. Whether it was me or not, war would have started. Thankfully, the rain will wash the scent away.

I sat down on the kitchen floor. _Why did I say "sure"? _I should have said no, I have to leave soon or make up some story. There is something wrong with me. I have to leave and soon, before I do something stupid.


	15. War

**Chapter Fifteen: War**

* * *

I had just finished hunting after Edward left. The wet grass underneath my feet a solid green. I sniffed the air when I smelled something familiar, yet unrecognizable. I _know _it is a vampire, but I cannot think of who it is. I need to find them before the wolves start a war. So, I started running towards the scent trying to find the source. The scent disappearing as the rain continued to fall. I immediately stopped when the scent of completely gone.

I growled with frustration and looked around for something, but I could not find the vampire. The scent filled my nose again, I froze. He was behind me. "You're looking too hard," he informed me. I didn't respond. "Allow me to introduce myself . . . my name is Laurent."

I turned around to see him face to face. I remembered him clearly; he was the vampire that tried to take Edward from me seventeen years ago. He had his hand out for me to shake it. His clothes were wet and dirty, he was wearing dress pants and a collared shirt that was open. "Bella," I answered him and shook his hand briefly. The left corner of his lip went up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," he answered me. I looked at him confused. "Did you really think I _just _got here?" he questioned me. _Stalker. _I shook my head, trying not to make him more pleased with himself.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him, immediately. I could not let him be seen by the wolves.

"I have been here only for a few days," he answered me, his red eyes looking wicked just like I remembered. "You have nothing to worry, the wolves do not know that my coven and I are here," he told me.

"Your coven?" _There are more of them?_ He nodded.

"They're here to make sure that I get what I what," he gave me a grin that told me what he wanted. I decided to play stupid.

"What would that be?"

"I'm sure you know, do not try to play stupid with me," he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What makes you think you could get him with me and the wolves around?" I questioned his motives. I did not understand why he would do something life threatening for one person.

"If the wolves smell me, they'll only start a war with you and I have two other people in my coven. Three against one sounds like pretty good odds to me," he rambled on about his "plan". _How does he know about the treaty?_

"What makes you think I'm alone?" I asked, hoping he would relent.

"I _know _you're alone, oh and I think you want this," he handed me an envelope before disappearing into the forest. I opened the envelope to see a letter my family had sent me.

I read the letter at least five times, I miss them more than hoped I would. The letter explained that they miss me as much as I miss them and that Rosalie and Emmett were going to be married soon. I wasn't shocked by the news; Emmett had showed me the ring he had purchased for her before I left. They are getting married in two weeks. That is plenty of time for Alice to plan the whole wedding, knowing Alice she probably already has a dress for Rosalie.

I shook my head from the thoughts that I should not be worried about at the moment. I need to go check on Edward. I ran to the market, he probably wasn't there but maybe he was. I stopped, realizing my clothes were soaked but I continued when I realized I didn't care.

It took me only five minutes to get the market to people sitting, trying to cover them from the rain. I frowned; I've been in Alaska so long that I forgot there was a depression in America. I tried not to think of depression and looked around for Edward. Of course I did not find him.

_Should I go to La Push? _No.

With that, Edward came jogging across the bridge with the collar of his coat put over his head. The tips of his hair wet, while mine was soaked. He smiled at me when he saw me, I waved. He went over to me and tried to cover me. "Come on, we need to get you dry," he told me and put his arm around my waist. It felt uncomfortable, yet welcoming.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I followed.

"My dad's store, he's home right now though. I'm supposed to be working," he answered me and escorted me to the store. It was a grocery store, so that probably isn't going out of business anytime soon. We walked into the empty store and Edward immediately took off his coat. The store only had four aisles and the cash resister on the bottom right corner of the store.

Edward walked over to the cash resister and threw his coat on the counter. "I'll be back, I'm going to get you some towels," Edward told me before walked off into a different side of the store. The store smelled like wet dogs and Edward's blood. I growled under my breath when I thought about his blood. It seems like he is trying to tease me.

Edward walked over to me with two towels in his hand. He gave me one and put the other on my head. "Thank you," I whispered. Edward smiled at me and led me to the chair behind the cash resister. I didn't protest it would seem impolite for me if I did.

He sat on the counter, leaving his legs dangling a foot away from me. I tried to dry my hair with the white towel Edward had given me. "So . . . what brings you out here on a rainy day?" Edward asked me with a friendly smile. I shrugged, while looking on the floor.

"I was looking for something," I answered with smirk and looked at him. He chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Did you find it?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Great!" He looked out the large window. "Oh, I hope you don't mind…but my brother is coming here to help me work," Edward mentioned and got off the counter.

"Y-your brother is coming here?" I asked in shock. Edward nodded and pointed to the door where Quil walked through. He looked at me a snarl came off his lips.

"What are you going here?" Quil snapped at me. I stood up from my chair, Edward looked completely confused.

"Quil, you know her?" Edward asked him. Quil nodded and started walking over to the counter. Edward stood in front of him, putting his hand on Quil's arm. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

Quil ignored his brother's concern. "You know this means that you just started a war, right?" Quil growled at me.

"I _technically _did not ruin the treaty," I tried not to make him make and get myself murdered in front of Edward. "He came near me, not the other way around. I did not break the treaty," I repeated myself.

"Like you couldn't just walk away from him," Quil rolled his eyes.

"That would have been rude," I scowled him and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward kept looking back and forth at me and Quil as we conversed. "It's not a big deal, he's alive! See, look at him," I pointed to Edward as he just looked back at me. I mouthed, "Sorry."

"Oh, he's alive! I guess that means the treaty wasn't violated," Quil said sarcastically.

"The treaty . . . you two are talking about the treaty our family made with vampires?" Edward questioned. I didn't speak; I didn't know whether or not Quil or his family wanted Edward to know about us.

"Crap," Quil sighed frustrated. "The both of you follow me," Quil ordered. I didn't want to follow him, but I was in enough trouble with the wolves. I walked out of the store with Edward on my side. I looked at the floor and just followed their scent as we walked to what I can assume is La Push.

Edward touched my wrist, I looked up at him and he gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back at him. Edward mouthed to me, "Don't worry." I nodded before looking at the ground again. It took merely twenty minutes for us to walk to La Push. Quil was fuming the whole way; I didn't do anything to tick him off. Apparently, just my presence makes him up set.

"Stop here," Quil ordered.

"Where are we?" I asked, bluntly. Quil did not answer me as he stood in front of a small house. It was near the forest and a beach. However, there is no one here since it is raining still.

A tall man walked out of the house, I knew instantly that he was a werewolf. He glanced at me and then at Quil. "She broke the treaty?" The man asked Quil. Quil nodded at the man. "Show him, I'll leave the rest to you," the man said and went back into his house.

"With pleasure," Quil snarled at looked at me. _Uh oh. _He turned into his wolf form again, it seems scarier than the last time I saw him. Edward's eyes widened when he saw his wolf for a brother.

"Quil," I put my hands up. "You shouldn't do this, not in front of your brother," I warned him. He growled at me and leaped towards me. My head hit the ground as he bite the side of my stomach, I immediately pushed him off and ran towards Edward. I threw Edward on my back and started running into the forest.

"Close your eyes," I warned Edward a little too late. I felt his grip around my neck tighten. I wanted to put Edward somewhere safe before Quil attacked me, but it was too late. I had to take Edward with me.

I could hear Quil's paws pressing against the ground as he ran towards me. I had to use all the strength I had so Quil could not hurt me or Edward. I didn't know what I was thinking bringing Edward with me. That only is going to make things worse with the wolves, but I needed something so Quil won't attack me . . . again.

I jumped onto a tree. "Wait! I have something to tell you!" I yelled at Quil. He stopped running and started growling at me near the roots of the tree. I made sure the branch was strong enough before I set Edward down to the branch. He had his eyes completely shut and held his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry about all of this," I whispered in his ear before turning my attention back to Quil.

"There are other vampires in town, I only went to Edward to protect him," I told him some of the truth. "I know you don't believe me, but if you stopped focusing all of your attention on murdering me, maybe you could see that Edward is trying to be murdered by someone other than me!"

Quil calmed down a little and changed back to human form so he can talk. I closed my eyes so I didn't see anything disturbing. "Who else is here?" Quil asked, he sounded somewhat pleased with himself.

"Someone named Laurent and his coven. I haven't met the others," I answered him, I kept my eyes closed.

"If you went to Edward today, then why did Edward smell like crap last night?" Quil questioned me.

I sighed, "I might have helped him find the picture he was looking for yesterday, but that is it!" I could tell Quil just rolled his eyes at me without opening my eyes. "Not the point, but with my help, you can keep Edward safe," I compromised with him.

"Why would I work with you?" Quil snapped at me again. "You're a vampire, for all I know there could not be anyone else here!"

"How about you look for them, and if you can't find them by tomorrow at noon . . . then you can kill me any way you want?" I tried another way to compromise with Quil. I hope that he agrees with it, I don't want to be hunted for the next two weeks.

"And if I do find them?"

"You learn how to trust me," I answered proudly. "Do you have clothes on so I could open my eyes?"

"Yes," he growled and I opened my eyes. It felt weird with my eyes closed, like I was sleeping. I cocked my eyebrow waiting for his response to my idea. "You better pray tonight, blood sucker." I smiled, proudly.

"May I go down now?" Edward asked. I looked at him and held him before jumping down to the ground. Edward opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes looking straight into mine. I had to look away.

"Edward, come with me," Quil ordered him and started walking away from me. Edward frowned.

"No, I think I'll stay with Bella," Edward answered Quil. Quil looked at Edward like he was insane. "If you're going to learn how to trust Bella, then you'll have to allow me to be around her at one point," Edward said proudly.

"I know I have compromised a lot today, but this is _not_ happening," Quil told Edward in a strict voice.

"Yes it is, I promise I'll be fine," Edward reassured him before taking my hand and walking the opposite direction. "Come on, before he stops us," Edward whispers in my ear. I started walking faster with Edward's warm hand in my cold one.

_This is not going to end well._


	16. A Temporary Treaty

**Chapter Sixteen: A Temporary Treaty**

* * *

"So, you're a vampire?" Edward asks me as we walked through the forest to get to the Cullen's Mansion. I just wanted to have Edward climb on my back and then run there, but Edward seems to have enough shock for one day. I nodded to answer his question. I didn't know why he wanted to be near me knowing what I am. I don't even want to be near myself.

"Do you have fangs?" he joked around. I scowled him, before looking away. I wish that being a vampire was all fun and games. He frowned at my response. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just trying to lighten up the mood ... "

I sighed, "I know, it's not as funny as it sounds. I mean, I could kill you right now." I frowned at the thought of me hurting a human. I hated myself without killing anyone, killing someone would just make me go to the Volturi to have myself killed.

"You won't though," he told me with confidence.

"If I can control myself, then I won't," I corrected him and focused on finding out way back to the mansion.

"Bella, may I ask you something personal?" Edward asked a little shaken. I looked at him with concern. He knows the truth, might as well let him know _all _of it.

"Yes you may," I answer him before turning my head again. I could feel his stare before he asked me his question.

"Why am I so important to be alive? I mean, have you ever done this for any other human before?" He asked me as fast as he could. I swallowed the small amount of venom in my throat.

Why am I doing this? He was perfectly fine with the wolves before I ruined it and violated the treaty. Why couldn't I have just treated him like every other human and forget all about him? Every move I have made here had just made Edward's life more complicated. He didn't have to find out about the wolves or vampires.

I had made his life more complicated, only because I was curious about how his life was and forgot not to cross the line. None of this should have happened; he should have been living a normal life like every other human.

I opened my mouth, trying to find the right words to answer his question. I should just tell him the truth, lying is something I'm learning to stop.

"There's something you need to know before I answer your question . . .," I told him and looked at his face. He accidentally tripped over a branch and stumbled on the ground. I held his arm so he can regain balance.

"What is it?" He asks me, trying to ignore his clumsiness. I looked at him, not knowing how to start. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth, and it's not that important for him to know now. His parents should probably tell him, not me.

"Well . . . it's something your parents should choose whether or not they want you to know," I tell him and looked in front of me again. We weren't far from the mansion at this point. I could see it, I doubt Edward can though. He nodded at my response.

"Does Quil know?" _I wish he didn't. _I nodded. "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not my place," I told him softly. _It use to be. _He looked ahead. We walked a little faster since we were only a couple of yards from the house. Edward opened the door for me; I thanked him before walking into the house.

"So . . . what are we going to do here?" He asks me. I shrugged. He looked nervous for some odd reason.

"I don't know . . . are you hungry?" I asked him. I didn't want to forget that he has to eat.

"No. Are you hungry?" He asks me with a playful tone. I ignored his question. I know he's just trying to lighten the mood, but I am a little edgy at the moment.

I heard foot steps slamming onto the ground and a terrible scent filling my nose. It was familiar.

"Your brother and someone else are coming now," I told him and sat on the couch. I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew that they were just going to walk inside without permission.

"Right, the werewolves . . .," he sighs and sits next to me. I open my eyes and look at him.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

He looks at me, "For what?"

"For complicating your life . . . you didn't have to know that your family are werewolves, you could have been safe if I didn't come here," I answered his question.

He shrugs, "I rather know the truth then be lied to for the rest of my life." That made me feels a little better, not enough for me to let it go though. "You told me that you are here to visit an old friend . . . was that true?"

I looked away from him, "Yes it is . . ."

"That means there's another vampire here that is . . . friendly?" He asks me. I shook my head, none of the vampires here are friendly.

"That means you visited a human?" He asks me. I nodded and walked over to the door. I opened the door to see Quil and the older version of him standing there.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," I greeted them. Quil growled at me, the man put his hand in front of Quil.

"I am taking my son back _home_," the man tells me in a dark tone. I moved out of his way as he walked towards Edward. "You're coming home," he orders Edward and stopped in the middle of the living room.

Edward replied, "Why? I'm perfectly fine here."

"You would be if that _thing_ wasn't here. Now leave!" He orders in a stricter voice. I love when wolves call me a 'thing'. My narrowed my eyes at me, luckily he couldn't see me.

"She's not a 'thing'! I'm fine here!" Edward retorted at his father.

I needed to stop Edward from getting on his father's nerve. "Edward, you should go with your father," I suggest to him. Edward looks at me. I mouth, "Please." He nods.

Why does he listen to me, but not his father? I ignored the question in my head. Edward walks out of the house. The man looks at me.

"We need to make a temporary treaty until the other vampires in town leave," he tells me. I nod.

"I apologize for breaking the treaty, it's just I had to make sure he was alright," I told him. I hate being polite to wolves, but I didn't want them to try to kill me for a third time.

"No excuses needed. I make the treaty this time; you listen to me until this is all over. Understand?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Quil and the pack will be lurking around during the day. I do not want Edward in Forks until the vampires leave. You could come to La Push at night while everyone is sleeping," he orders.

I nodded, "Anything else?"

"Since you don't sleep, you may help the pack during the day also. That's it for now. Make one mistake and you'll become leech soup," he walks out of the house and slams the door.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. How did I get myself in this situation?

* * *

******A/N: ********I deleted my author's note, so I would like the thank my beta for editing this story. XD******

_B/N: Jinxed Jessi _

**(the beta)**_**- I love you Tori, and this chappie. I'm lead singer in a band and Tori is kind enough to let me advertise us. We dont have music up on our myspace yet, but there is a link to our myspace on our FB page. http://www. facebook. com ?#!/pages/Love-is-Murder/106355919398051**_


	17. Fun

********

**Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

I was sitting down at the grass, just staring at the trees and the grass. My back was against the side of the small house. I am in the infamous La Push on night duty. I have to stare at empty space for eight hours to make sure Edward and the wolves are safe. It's amazing how seventeen years ago I almost got in a fight with these dogs and now I'm protecting them.

La Push is beautiful; the grass was shining under the moonlight. It's the first night I have seen here when the moon was full without clouds. I would enjoy it more, but Edward is more important right now.

Laurent and his coven could be anywhere right now, I cannot be distracted. I have only been waiting for something to happen for two hours. Two hours of waiting for Laurent to come and try to kill Edward. I hated just sitting here all night. It's obvious that he won't come with the wolves _and _me here. They would be out numbered.

Just in case, I have to wait while the wolves snore as loud as possible and while Edward sleeps silently. I could hear Edward's heart from here; his bedroom's window is only fifteen feet above my head. It is taunting me every second, but I ignore it as much as I can.

I sigh and started playing with the grass next to me. I could hear foot steps that are way too fast for it to be a human. The scent of the vampire is unfamiliar; it must be someone from Laurent's coven. Within a few seconds, a woman stops in the middle of the field. I look up to see what she looks like.

She has frizzy orange hair that looks like flames. Her eyes were just like Laurent's, an ominous kind of red. She was looking at me like she is going to murder me, it terrifies me a little knowing she _is _stronger. Her shirt has blood in varies spots. She most likely got them from one of her victims.

"Good evening," she greets me, her voice sounding unwelcoming. Her clothes are beat up as id she had been running for a long time. She does not have any shoes on and there is dirt all over.

I stand up from where I was sitting, "Is there something you want?" I did not want to be polite to her; I wanted to kill her for even thinking about hurting a human. I crushed my hand into a fist, trying to stop myself from letting out of growl and trying to rip her throat out. Huh, I've never been this violent before . . .

"Nope," she says and starts observing her surroundings. It seems as if she is looking for something. That made me curious.

"What are you doing here, then?" I ask her. She looks at me, she tilts her head slightly and the corner of her lips rises.

"I came to visit someone, but I know you won't allow me to," she answers and starts walking over towards a tree. "An old friend of mine has been looking for him since the wolves took him," she adds.

"Are you really that bored? Why don't you go bother someone else?" I growled at her. What are wrong with these vampires?

She chuckles, "He has never seen _one _human being so protected in his existence, and he is intrigued." _What is she, his lawyer?_

I roll my eyes, this woman is mad. "Why doesn't he come here himself, since he is so interested?" Her evil smile was still on her face as she looks up at the tree and climbs on it, stopping on a abnormally large branch. I did not keep my eyes off of her; she can easily get into the house if I did.

"How stupid do you think he is? That child is surrounded every moment with you and the wolves. He just thinks that it is more fun now that you're here," she replies with a dark tone. Her voice reminded me of a ghost; it scares me knowing she doesn't care what happens as long as Laurent gets Edward.

_"More fun"? What does she mean by that?_

I open my mouth to speak but she spoke first, "I find it amazing how much you sacrificed for this boy. You let your family almost get killed by wolves and now there are three vampires ready to rip your head off."

I was shocked about what she said. I was wondering about that not so long ago, but she sounded like she _knows _why. "Excuse me?"

"I thought it was the wolves' job to protect humans and your job to stay away from them. Unless you're breaking the rules for him . . .," she continues to integrate me.

I narrow my eyes at her, "What does it matter to you?" It feels as if she's implying something that is . . . impossible.

"It does not matter to me why you're doing this, but it makes more fun that you don't know yet," she smirks and disappears from the tree. Running after her would be ignorant, she probably had said that so I would chase her and the rest of her coven could take Edward away.

I want to hurt something – or someone. Frustration went through me like venom, making me _want _to kill her and everyone else: her, her coven and the wolves . . . everyone. They all have control over what I say and what I do. I _loathe _it.

Is this all worth? Being watched every second by things that are supposed to be your enemies, I feel like a young werewolf. I am losing my patience every second I am stuck here not doing anything but what the wolves tell me to do. However, I am doing this so Edward can be safe.

I groaned and sat down on the grass. I grabbed a patch of grass that immediately got ripped from the soil. Why am I complaining? It's my fault that Edward is in this situation. If I hadn't come here, Laurent's coven wouldn't have come. Out of anger, I smacked my head back into the wall of the house. My temper making me lose control of my strength, I could hear Edward turning on his bed. It would be best if he didn't wake up, I shouldn't see him.

Trying to clear my conscious probably wasn't the best idea I've had. Putting Edward in danger and leaving my family the only two things occupying my mind at the moment, it is the only two things motivating me to finish this dilemma I started. I have to stop complaining and start thinking – _now._

Laurent and his coven are only here because I'm protecting Edward . . . maybe I could possibly drive them away? Or would they just go after Edward when I "leave"? Talking to the wolves about this would probably be a good idea . . . they know better than I do about this situation.

Sitting here all night is not what I had in mind, I have about four hours before the wolves wake up and we start chasing Laurent and the other red-eyed monsters. Monsters, that is what I am and them, me not living to my full potential does not make me less dangerous as them. They are living the way they were built. Vampires were made to kill humans, not animals. Human blood makes them stronger and faster. There is a small chance that if we were to fight, I would win.

_A small chance. _That's all I have.

Edward's bed moved, he is awake and coming towards the window. I sighed, not ready to see him again. It's amazing how he was brought up by people with bad tempers and he has manners. That should be one of the great wonders of the world. "Bella?" I heard him yawn, obvisiously tired. I tilt my head back to look at him face-to-face.

Edward's bronze hair was a complete mess, as if someone shook his head as hard as they could. Locks of his hair are spread out and his green eyes looks light compared the dark sky. He has dark spots under his eyes, he needs more sleep. "What are you going out here?" He asks me, tired and rubs his eyes.

I smirked, "Night patrol." He smiles a little, and looks at the sky as if he didn't see it before. A droplet fell from the sky and landed on my lap. Great, rain. That will wash away the scent from Laurent. I groaned silently so Edward won't hear.

He observes the grass before he looks back at me, "Would you like to come inside?"

"No!" I probably answered that too quickly. He looked somewhat insulted by the way I answered his polite question. I felt guilty instantly, not meaning for him to get the wrong idea. "I mean, no thank you. I should stay out here and watch out for anything," I explained to him in a steady voice. He nods a little, he looks more confused than understanding. "You need more sleep anyway," I give him a small smile.

He nods again, "Um, OK. Thanks . . . good night, Bella." Yeah, he is definitely insulted. Edward went back into his room and left the window ajar, I could hear his footsteps from here. I bite my lip, wow I just keep hurting people . . .

OK, never mind. I stood up from where I was sitting and jumped into thw window. Edward's room was neat, there was a small desk in the corner of his room with a brown journel on it. The whole room is painted a dull gray. Edward's bed was centered in the room with the head board agains a wall. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. That made me concerned. "Are you all right, Edward?" I ask him.

Startled by my presence, he looks at me with his eyes wide and sighs when he realized it was me. "Sorry," I bite my lip.

"It's all right. So, I'm assuming you decided to take my offer?" He replied sarcasitcally. I scoff and cross my arms over my chest. At least he isn't upset with me.

I tell him, "I didn't want you to be lonely." Which - believe it or not - was not a lie. He nods and pats the other side of his bed, telling me to sit down without ant words. I listened. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Your father will be very angry if you are tired in the morning," I hint to Edward that he should go to sleep.

"I'm not that tired and there is a few minutes before it is officially morning," he answers.

I roll my eyes at him, "Edward, there are dark spots under your eyes. You _need _sleep." He shrugs. That made me laugh. "You don't like sleeping?" I ask him.

"I do, just not when I have company," he answers me. After I nod, I stood up and walk over to the window. "Where are you going?" he asks me when I throw my leg over the other side of the window.

I tell him, "You need sleep so I'll see you in the morning." He frowns at me, but I smile at him. "That's only a few hours away, sleep." He yawns and snuggles in his blankets, listening to me. I jump down to the ground, landing perfectly. Looking up, I see Edward's father staring straight at me.

"Does leech soup sound appetizing to you?" He growls at me. Never have I felt so small in my "life". I shook my head, I need to listen to this dog until this over. Hopefully that will be soon. "If he asks you anything, you say no. Understand?" I nod.

Within a split second, a wolf walked behind him. I recognized the wolf, it is Quil. "Follow Quil to the rest of the pack and you listen to whatever they tell you to do," he orders.

Again, I nod.

************

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's almost summer soon, so I'll update faster then. **


	18. Final Stand

****

**Chapter Eighteen: Final Stand**

****

**

* * *

**

I feel like a slave, doing everything these dogs tell me to do. No matter how much I prove to them that I am trustworthy, they would never give me the respect that – I think – I have earned. For a week and a half the wolves and I have been running around, stalking Laurent's coven. I have only have met two out of the three, and I am afraid of meeting the last one.

Edward's father made sure that I did not talk to Edward; he threatened me if I did. After talking to Edward the night I met one of Laurent's coven mates, Edward's father thinks I will murder Edward while he is sleeping. Nothing I do can prove to them that I am not a regular vampire, that I have some control. Not long after that, I have an idea of how to get rid of Laurent's coven. That plan involved Edward as bait, none of the wolves agreed with that plan. Majority rules: one to six.

I have tried many times to talk to Edward during this week . . . none were successful. His father is watching me every second, making sure I do not break the treaty again. If it is not Edward's father, it is either Quil or one of the other wolves. The closest thing I got to talking to Edward was waving to him. It's hard to understand why I want to talk to Edward; I could only think about of mature he is at his age and that he has manners. Who knew that wolves could be good parents?

Talking to him made me feel better; it made me feel like I did not make a mistake by letting the wolves take him. One mistake I made was breaking the treaty and leaving my family. That one mistake has been making me miserable for the last week and a half; I haven't talked to anyone in a week. The only thing I would use for communication is nodding or shaking my head. I miss that company of people I actually enjoy being around. It seems as if I've given up everything to protect someone I'm not allowed to be around.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Quil started ordering me around again. We've just finished running around La Push, we still haven't gotten to Laurent's coven yet. "You," he pointed to me, "go to Forks and look for them. Don't come back until eight tonight." I started running immediately towards Forks, the dog smell was annoying me.

It hasn't rained in awhile, so it probably will rain tonight and I will have no trace of their scent. I have to hurry now. I took a deep breath and started running towards wherever the scent took me. I let my instincts take over me as if I am hunting. Only taking me ten minutes for my nose to led me into a withered up meadow.

I stopped running here and looked at the dead grass under my feet, wondering how it would look it everything was green and had beautiful flowers. "Hello Miss Swan," the same woman voice greets me. I growl and look up at her.

The red hair woman is standing next to a man with his dirty blonde hair in a pony tail. Both their clothes completely wore out. The man has a terrible vibe to him, as if he is a stalker. "This is James, my mate," she introduces him and sends a smile towards him. He smirks at her before he looks at me.

Not knowing what to say, I reply with an awkward, "Hello." A tiny glint in his coal, black eyes made me terrified. His eyes remind me of a shark's.

James does not reply to me at all, so Victoria decides she should. "He's not much of a talker, only when he is about to feed," she tells me. James's eyes were watching me closely, that only meant that he is about to attack or he is a tracker. I crumbled inside, _a tracker_. That is most likely the reason Laurent is stalking Edward.

Wanting nothing else to do but kill James, I just stood there waiting for Victoria to say something. She seems like the type of person to break an awkward silence. She smiles, "That reminds me, how is Edward?" I try to control my breathing so I wouldn't show how mad I am or how terrified I am. That is definitely not working.

"Fine, Edward is fine," I mumble under my breath, trying to not to growl at them. Victoria tilts her head slightly with a smile.

Her lips are red, she must have fed earlier. Her hand wraps around James's hand and says, "That's well, James does not like his prey mad."

_That _set me off.

"If you lay a finger on him, I _will _kill you," I threatened her immediately. She had pushed me too far. I do not like her talking about Edward as if he is food.

James smiled at my reaction and Victoria stays calm. "I'm sorry if I offended the little boy, Miss Swan," she answers sarcastically. Why is always acting as if she knows something I don't? James's eyes keep on observing me, as if I am ready to attack him or Victoria. I decide to stare them down, hopefully they will leave.

She sighs, "Oh well, we must be leaving now. We wouldn't want to be late for our appointment." She looks at James with a sinister look on her face.

"What appointment?" I ask her, she made me curious to what she is planning. She smiles again; apparently I am reacting the way she wants me to. She's playing games with me, trying to make me get off track.

Victoria looks at me and states, "It's nothing of your concern, however I do suggest you be more cautious of the boy." I growl at her and she laughs before running away. James still stands there and looks behind himself before running after her.

I want to run after them, but I would have to tell the wolves first and that will take too much time. Curiosity made me run after them; I tried not to let them hear me. I followed them all the way to La Push. I know them being there will lead to no good. Stopping at a tree in the middle of the large forest, I watch them as they start talking again.

"Do you think that she is around?" James asks Victoria as she looks ahead. The sunlight that was coming through the trees' canopy suddenly disappeared. It must be raining soon. Victoria shakes her head, answering the question James had asked her. James looks away from her, "He's coming now."

My thoughts went straight to "he". Who are they waiting for?

A moment after James said that, I smelled a human scent coming towards us. It is so familiar . . . I held in my breath when I realized who it was. How did Victoria pull this off? Are the wolves making a plan without telling me?

The boy walks towards them, trying to show no fear. Apparently he knows what Victoria and James are. "Hello," the boy greets them with – what I hope – a fake smile. Victoria smiles back.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you," she tells him with a smile. Trying not to growl when she said his name, I move into a defensive position just in case anything was to happen.

Edward nods slightly, "Like wise, Victoria. May I ask you why did you want to meet me here?" He looks around the forest for a moment before looking back at her. James smirked and looks at Victoria. He seems to do that a lot.

Victoria walks towards Edward in a slow matter before saying, "Well . . . I need your help with something." Edward raises an eyebrow before nodding; telling her silently that he would listen. "There is this woman who is stalking me, you know her pretty well. Can you, please, tell her to go away for me?" Rolling my eyes, I stepped towards the other tree so Edward can see me. He saw me almost immediately.

Mouthing to him, I said, "Don't listen to her!" He looks at Victoria, not showing me anything that he knows what I said.

"Who?"

James ran away, I didn't take my eyes from what was happening. I do not care about what James is doing at this moment; I am worrying about what Victoria and Laurent are doing. What is Laurent during all this?

She walks around Edward, puts her arm around his neck and rests her chin on his shoulder. She can see me. Edward kept a good eye on her, but he looked forward as she did. "Her," she points to me. Within that second, James grabs both of my arms with a crushing force. He starts pulling me towards Victoria and Edward.

"You should have been more careful," James growled in my ear as I try to release his grip as much as I could. That did not help at all. Stupid human blood.

Victoria tells Edward in a loud voice, "I told you she is stalking me." Everyone says silent, waiting for Victoria's next move. "Can you do me that favor now?" She asks him in an innocent sounding voice, she knows how to fool people.

Edward nods before telling me in a slow voice, "Go home, Bella." I do not understand what is happening. Why is he doing this?

"Edward," I choked out. James's grip continues to get tighter, "You shouldn't listen to her!"

Victoria laughs and takes her arms off Edward. "I think he should trust me, since I am the one who told him the truth after all . . .," she trails off her sentence. My eyes shot to her, knowing where she was heading with this.

I growl, "What did you tell him?"

She smiles, "Oh, nothing. I just told him about how you found him as a baby and how the wolves saved him from you." I try to run out of James's hold, but I just started eroding the ground underneath my feet. "Calm down, _Bella_. We're not trying to be violent."

"Saved him from me? I was trying to take care of him!" I exclaimed at her and stopped trying to run. There is no use, he is too strong. I drop to my knees.

"Of course you were, that's why you tried to kill him while the others in your coven were hunting," she says with a smile. I look to Edward, he looks at me confused. He's losing faith in me.

Trying to explain myself, I breathe out angrily, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident. He wasn't hurt!" Victoria smirks at my answer once again; it seems as if I am falling in their trap.

Looking at me, Edward says, "Bella? What they're saying is true?"

"Not completely," I sigh. Not saying a word, he turns his head to Victoria. She looks pleased about what she has done.

"James," she called him.

James throws his whole arm around my neck and starts chocking me. "Laurent is not going to be pleased about us killing her," James told Victoria. Her silent reaction shows James that she does not care about what Laurent thinks.

"Uh, maybe I should go home," Edward suggested just as he starts to walk away from the scene. Victoria runs as grabs his arm immediately.

"You are not going anywhere," Victoria growls at him. She pulls him towards me and James and throws him to the ground. "You're going to watch."

His green eyes filled with regret, and he says, "Maybe you shouldn't kill her! Even he said that Laurent will be upset!" She laughs.

"No, he won't be too upset if we bring you to him," she tells him. "Do it, _now_!"

I close my eyes, and grab James's arm, trying to pull him over my head. Once again he is too strong. "Come!" I hear Edward scream. My eyes fly open to see five abnormally sized wolves jumping from the trees. One of the wolves slammed his head into James's side. James immediately was sent flying to the other side of the forest. The wolf looks at me and sends me a slight nod. That one is Quil.

Edward started running away from everyone, as the wolves surrounded Victoria and James. The wolves made sure to scare Victoria and James. I stand up and look at the both of vampires before the wolves could do anything to them.

Another familiar scent filled my nose, making me run over to Edward. He didn't run too far, I got to him with a minute or so. "Edward," I stopped him by putting both hands on his shoulders. It's amazing how much taller he is than me.

He stopped running immediately, caught off guard from my running into him. Feeling the need to know the truth, I ask, "Did you really believe them?"

Keeping silent, he dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair. He nods. "Why?" I ask, somewhat shocked.

He looks up at me before explaining, "I left the house one night, when you left a little early from 'night patrol'. I ran into Victoria and James, they explained everything about my past that I did not know." He stops for a moment, probably thinking of how to explain what happened after. Then he tells me, "I was so confused, that I went to my parents the night after and asked if they were telling the truth. My parents confirmed it." He told his story slowly, his face looked as if he was betrayed by me. Silence took over us; I waited for him to say something. After a moment, he touches my arm and asks, "Why didn't you tell me that night we went to the mansion?"

I sigh and answer by saying, "I was waiting for your parents to tell you first . . ." He nods, understanding. Now it's my turn to explain myself, "Edward, what they told you is true; however . . . I did _not _try to kill you. Except for the one time, I only did that because I hadn't hunted for a couple of weeks." Edward looks a little relieved after I told him that.

Laurent's scent began to fill my nose. Grabbing Edward's arm, I pull him to a tree and say, "Stay here." He looks frightened as I walk away to find Laurent. Laurent runs over to me and slams me to the ground all within a second. As fast as I could, I get up from the ground and jump Laurent's back, biting his neck. He lets out a scream from the pain and throws me over his shoulder. Laurent's eyes are black, it must mean he is thirty. His hand wrapped around my throat, not allowing me to move.

"I'm sorry about all of this, all of this was done to get the boy and you got in the way," he tells me quickly as if he is rushing. "Over here!" He yells. My eyes dart to every direction, wondering who is calling. The mutt smell came in a short thirty seconds. Not all of the wolves came over, there are only three wolves surrounding the both of me and Laurent, still growling. "I got her for you," he tells them and lets go of my neck. "You will let me go then?"

_Ignorant vampires. _

The wolves did not move an inch as Laurent begged them to let him go. Apparently, they made a deal that if he catches me, he'll be allowed to go on their territory. As if the wolves would let him go that easily . . .

Laurent looks appalled about the wolves betraying him and tells them, "How do you know she's not lying? She could be the one trying to kill the boy!" All of the wolves look at each other, giving Laurent enough time to run after Edward. I sprinted after Laurent faster than the wolves did, but not fast enough.

Laurent bit Edward.

**

* * *

******

**A/N: Shocked? Was it any good? Tell me? If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update faster. **

THANKS JINXED JESSI FOR FIXING MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR! :D

Bye,

Tori


	19. Blood

**Chapter Nineteen: **

* * *

_Blood. _The first thing I saw – the first thing that I _smelled _when Laurent bit Edward. Losing the one thing I worked to gain these past seventeen years, my control. However, at the moment, that is not my main concern. My mind screaming out, "_Blood!_" Only a small part of me telling is trying to stop me from doing anything lethal to Edward.

I push Laurent off of Edward's limb body only a couple of seconds after he had attacked him. The wolves took Laurent away to take care of him, he's done. I'm not.

Balancing on my knees, I examine Edward's injury. Laurent bit Edward on the neck, _right _on the neck. Meaning that the venom is close to his heart, he'll being transforming soon. Edward's heart racing as if he ran a mile . . . the faster his heart beats, the more venom forms in my throat. Losing control, I start leaning over to Edward. I feel the venom running coursing through my veins, turning my eyes into a different color . . . a darker color. The screaming is the only thing reminding me to come back to Earth and help Edward, not devour him.

The blood is calling for me, its taunting me. It's making me want it, the more I wait, the more I want and the more Edward is losing his life. His _human _life. Getting married, having children . . . everything. He cannot have that as a vampire. Why is all this hitting me now? I should have been more prepared for something like this. I underestimated Laurent and his coven.

Edward's blood is leaking out of the bite mark Laurent left him. The blood running down Edward's torso and onto the ground, I let out a growl about to attack. Attacking Edward would leave me and him dead, but at the moment it is not on my mind. Nothing is on my mind besides the blood that is spreading out all over Edward.

Quil ran over to me, he just changed back into his human form. "Do something, you stupid leech!" He screamed at me. That snapped me from my thoughts and I look at Quil with confused eyes. I cannot do anything to help Edward.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him helplessly. Looking back at Edward, his screams are echoing throughout the forest. People might be able to hear his scream, I hope they do not. We cannot attract any attraction.

Quil lets out a frustrated growl, "How am I supposed to know! Suck it out?"

Suck the venom out? Is that possible? I look back at Edward. His screams are growing louder, making my ice cold heart break. _Edward . . . _

"Whatever you do, you have to do it fast! You don't have much time!" Quil tells me in a rushing voice. I don't have much time, completely shocked. I take a deep breath, trying not the let the scent of Edward's exposed blood bother me more than it already has. I lean over towards Edward's neck and touch his hand.

His next scream says, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" His scream was filled of pain and anger. I froze at his reaction, thinking of how much I should listen. My teeth digging into his cut might end up him losing everything. What if sucking the venom out of his wound doesn't work and I kill him? The wolves will kill me too. I would want to be killed.

Quil sees my reaction and orders me immediately, "You're not going to try to save him? You're going to let him become like . . . _you_?" His words making me want to think this out more and more, but I do not have the time to do so. I need to do something now; Edward is losing his life the more I wait. His heart is beating faster every second I keep waiting to do something.

The pain he is feeling must be hell. I've felt it. The venom feels like flames running through your body, burning you from the inside out. You have nothing else to do but scream and feel helpless as the venom takes over you. Only taking three days for the venom to go away, it feels as if you are paralyzed for _years_.

"Edward, I need to help you," I begged him in a small voice. I am scared of him dying; I couldn't live with myself if he dies. It would be my fault. _Everything _would be my fault.

He shakes his head and bites his lip, trying not to scream again. The pain showing in his face and in his eyes; it's unbearable. Edward's hands start to grope the grass, trying to let out his pain. Unsuccessfully, he starts to scream again. Quil begins to get impatient.

"DO SOMETHING!" His voice screams at me and pulls my shoulder back so I could look at him. "Don't just sit there and watch!" His voice breaking as he screams. He is going to lose his brother. I look at his auburn eyes as they are full of fear.

Nothing else to say but, "I cannot do something that puts him in danger. Sucking out the venom won't help him, it'll kill him."

That didn't stop Quil. He says, "I rather him dead than become a monster. Do it!" His words shock me and I look back at Edward pondering his words. Edward's eyes are dripping, he's losing consciousness.

Within that second, I bite Edward's neck exactly where Laurent had before. The blood running straight into my throat, making the unbearable burning in my throat go away faster than any other of blood I have drank before. It's making me want it more.

I try to keep my mind off the taste of Edward's blood so I wouldn't get too happy but his blood tastes amazing. The blood tasted as good as any human would think water is after not drinking for a week. It is making me lose control.

However within a couple of seconds, I realized that there is not any venom going into my mouth. Only Edward's blood going into my throat, I need to stop. Edward's eyes are officially closed, as if he just passed out through all of this. Quil yells, "Stop! You're killing him!" I didn't comply; I only continued drinking Edward's blood. Quil lets out a snarl and turns into his wolf form. I tried to suck out every bit of Edward's blood before Quil would do anything, but within that same second; Quil had slammed his whole side of his body into me and sent me flying into a tree.

Defensively, I stand up and snarl at Quil. His face full of anger, he is acting as if it was my fault that Edward is like this. He growls at me and it snaps me out of hypnotized phase. I look at Edward as he is passed out on the full his heart beat gone.

Behind Quil, about twenty feet, the rest of the wolves started forming a fire to kill Laurent and the rest of his coven. They cannot survive through that, they are not a danger to Edward anymore. Quil turns back into his human form after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"What happened to his heart beat?" Quil asks and kneels down next to Edward, touching Edward's wrist to find a pulse. It is sad to see that Quil is fighting for Edward's life when he cannot help him. I fell on the floor, I failed Edward. Almost two weeks of torture to end with Edward becoming something like me. Quil slams his hand on the floor; his actions that no longer scares me. "You waited too long, blood sucker!" He screams at me.

I just stare at Edward's limb body.

Stomping over to me, Quil punches my face making look at a different direction. My cheek having a sharp pain on it. _Hitting a woman, that's not rude at all. _"You could have saved him, but instead you took your time!" I look at him with wary eyes.

"I didn't want to kill him, it's not your decision whether or not he wants to become like me. He'll choose when he awakes," I told Quil with no fear. There's nothing to be scared of anymore . . .

The fire behind Quil is growing; the wolves had finished their job. They all turn into their human forms and run over to Edward. "What happened?" One of the wolves asks and looks at Edward.

"That stupid leech bit him!" Quil growled at them and then looks at me, "Then this one was taking her sweet time trying to get the venom out."

Normally, I would be angry about the fact Quil is trying to blame this all on me; but at the moment I could not get up the energy to care. All the wolves look at each other, that habit is getting annoying. They all nod; apparently they're going to do something. "No, don't do that!" Quil snarled at them, they all retaliated. "It's not her fault . . . you should had kept an eye on that other leech!"

He's defending me? I looked at him. He hits me and then defends me from the other wolves?

"Why are you defending me?" I ask him aloud, knowing the other wolves were thinking the same thing. He looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry! Do you want me to allow them to rip your body into pieces?" He asks a rhetorical question. I stay silent, not knowing how he wants me to reply. Everyone is too upset right now and is not thinking straight. He sighs.

I finally think of something worthy to say, "We shouldn't be worried about what we should have done, we should be worried about what to do _now_. We have to move Edward somewhere more secluded so he doesn't attract attention." Edward is starting to move around, he is going to start screaming soon.

The rest of the wolves still looked angry about me not helping Edward faster. One of the wolves had the audacity to ask, "Why should we listen to you? It's your fault that he is like this!"

I growl, "I listened to you and look where that got us." They all retaliated as Quil walked over to Edward and threw him over his shoulder. I didn't like how he was trying to treat Edward already. He starts running towards his house first; apparently no one goes around their house a lot. The rest of the wolves and I follow him.

Edward's father was sitting on the couch when we arrived to his house. His eyes looked heartbroken when he saw his son's lifeless body about to go through torture. Of course his anger went straight to me when he saw Edward. He told the wolves to kill me instantly, but Quil explained to him what had happened. After that . . . he looked disappointed.

Quil took Edward's body into his room and lied him down on the bed. Edward's father walks inside the room and tells Quil to leave so he can talk with me. I stand near the bed looking at Edward as Edward's father was in the corner of the room.

"I need you to leave," he tells me immediately. I look at him, he looks confused. I don't blame him. "Go back home and don't come back here. If you do . . . the wolves have no problem in killing you."

Nodding, I say, "Before I leave, what are you going to do with Edward?" The question hangs for a few moments. Edward's father completely silent, not knowing how to answer me. He looks at me.

"It's his decision. He wants to continue being an un-dead, then he cannot stay here," that was the answer he gave. I didn't give him a verbal response, I just nod before leaving the house and running back to where I should had stayed.

Alaska, where my family is and where Rosalie and Emmett are getting married in a couple of days. This is the second time I had abandoned Edward in my life . . . and it sure will be the last. I sigh before closing the door to the wolves' house behind me.

_Edward, I'll miss you._


	20. Family Reunion

**I'm sorry for this long update . . . but here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty:**

* * *

"Bella! You came just in time for the wedding," Carlisle greeted me as soon as I got home from Forks. My mouth was a bit dry from not feeding for a few days that I've been traveling through the woods. He gave me a brief hug and a smile before announcing to everyone else that I had come back home.

Of course the first person out of the house was Alice, yelling at me for not getting here a bit earlier so she can get me ready for the wedding. Rosalie had already gotten ready and looked stunning in her wedding gown. Soon after everyone had got out of the house and we had a family hug, Emmett had his eyes closed so he wouldn't see what Rosalie looked like before the wedding. I thought it was cute.

"I had a feeling you were coming so I had a dress prepared for you, the wedding is going to be at a church a few miles from here!" Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands.

I had to ask since I was utterly confused, "Vampires at church seem appropriate for a wedding to you?" Alice turned into a bit of a pychopath while I was gone apparently.

"Since when did you become so negative?" She asks and lifts her eyebrow at me. I began to answer but she almost immediately cut me off saying we should discuss it in private while she was going to fix my hair, I complied and we went into the house. We talked about a lot what happened since I had left the house, Alice helped me realize a lot of things that I've been doing wrong. Since I'm thirty four years old now I should be acting more mature and think rationally. She told me how much things have been different without me at the house and how everyone didn't want to do anything really without me being there. Emmett was rethinking about having the wedding on the set date, if it wasn't for Rosalie they would have waited for me to get back home.

After everything had been finished, Alice and I hugged it out and went outside to go to the church. The dress she gave me was long, with a ocean like blue that according to Alice made me look more sophificated.

Emmett still had his eyes closed while going there just in case, he didn't want to ruin his first time getting married to the woman he loves. Him and I also were talking while walking to the church. He smiles telling me he was glad I was back home.

As soon as we got to the church we went inside, Emmett went to the priest with a huge smile on his face. Some people from the town were sitting down waiting to watch, Carlisle and Esme went with Rosalie to prepare her. Alice and I sat down in the front row waiting for the wedding to begin. I whisper to Alice very quietly for only us two to hear, "Is it safe for us to be here? I mean, there's humans here too."

Only a smile appear as an answer for a brief moment and she nods confidently before Jasper comes to sit next to her giving her a tap on the lips. "Hello beautiful," he greeted her softly and held her hand as he went to sit down. I smile and wave at him a bit awkwardly before getting lost in my thoughts again.

The sound of the music broke me out of my thoughts, I turn my head immediately to see Esme sitting behind me and looking the same direction. There Rosalie was, standing with her arm in Carlisle's, in her gorgeous dress that practically shined. Her blonde hair bounced as she walked down the aisle with Carlisle, she kept her eyes on Emmett while walking down. Their eyes glowed at the sight of each other, I felt my jealously build up but I ignored it. It is a blessing to be watching some of my family members get married.

Family is what is most important, especially if you're a vampire. No matter what creature you are, the value of family will never change. I loved my family with all my heart, they're something that will never disapear. Which is why I should've never left them to being with, everything would have been better if I never left. Why was I so focused on how Edward was doing to begin with? The wolves obviously could take good care of him. Why do I let my curiousity get in the way of what is important?

For now on, that is going to change.

That exact moment which I had my moment of clarity, Emmett and Rosalie had said their vows. Rosalie began to weep, no tears came out obviously. "You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announces and with that moment, Emmett and Rosalie kissed to seal their marriage for eternity.

* * *

**A.N. I know this chapter is a bit short but I'm going to write another chapter THIS WEEK! Please review! I will reply back to every one of the reviews! Thanks.**

**~Tori**


End file.
